


Someone’s Someone

by chococakes



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Pining
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:48:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 25,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26151403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chococakes/pseuds/chococakes
Summary: From making out to a hot stranger to being the said stranger’s fake boyfriend– all in a day’s work for Kyungsoo Do.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 8
Kudos: 17





	Someone’s Someone

**Author's Note:**

> a 25k word vomit of kaisoo fake dating and pining because why not? (originally posted as a tweetfic :>)

**Someone’s Someone**

“Rix, what did you do again this time?” Ang pagod na boses ng pinakamatanda niyang kapatid ang bumungad kay Jongin. He just came home after a wild party na pinuntahan nila ng kaibigang si Sehun kagabi. Jongin was so wasted that he just crashed on his friend’s couch last night.

Nakakunot ang noo ng Kuya Jury niya habang hawak ang iPad nito. His other brother Jongdae’s face was neutral, tumingin lamang sa kanya ng isang beses bago muling sumandal sa sofa. Jongin sat next to Jongdae, clueless. “Why? What happened?” He asked, raising his legs on the expensive coffee table in the middle of their living room.

The pillow that hit him came so suddenly kaya naman hindi na siya nakaiwas. Mas lalong lumalim ang kunot sa noo ni Jury samantalang halatang nagpipigil ng tawa ang ikalawang kapatid. “ _What happened?!”_ Jury parroted, his irritation obviously clouding his face.

“Pinapatanda mo masyado si Jury, Rix,” tanging komento ng natatawa pa ring si Jongdae na siyang sinamaan ng tingin ng pinakamatanda. He only raised his hands up in the air. “O, ‘wag ka sa’kin magalit, I’m not the one tainting the family name ah.”

“Wait, ano bang nangyari?” Ulit na tanong ni Jongin. It was only 8 AM and his head still feels like it’s being hammered to death despite the Americano with three espresso shots that he picked up from a Starbucks drive-thru on the way home. Even the natural light filtering through the huge curtains seem too harsh for him. He internally shook his head. Hindi na niya nabilang kung nakailang shots ba sila kagabi ng mga kaibigan niya. They were too busy having fun to give a care in the world. “What did I do?”

Sinamaan lamang siya muli ng tingin ni Jury bago pabalang na iniabot sa kanya ang tablet. Jongin’s eyes were immediately met with the glaring headline– _Rix Kim caught making out with actress-model Krystal Jung!_ kasama ang picture nila ni Krystal kagabi. It was quite a dark corner at may kalayuan ang kuha, but Krystal’s fiery red hair and Jongin’s classic silver Rolex were unmistakable.

“Oh, that.” He flatly commented.

Jongdae took the iPad from him, switching up to another tab in the browser. “Oh, dear Jongin, not only _that_ ,” anito atsaka muling ibinalik sa kanya ang gadget. Another striking headline, and in all capital letters this time– _RIX KIM CAUGHT GETTING COZY WITH UNIDENTIFIED MAN._ In the photo, he was leaning back on the couch of the VIP area that his friends have reserved just for last night’s party. They aren’t celebrating anything in particular, they just wanted a reason to get blackout drunk. A smirk was painted on his face with his right hand tightly grasping the ass of the tiny male sitting on his lap while Jongin’s other hand was wrapped around his waist. The latter was pleasantly getting comfortable necking him while carding his fingers on Jongin’s hair. He couldn’t quite remember the guy’s name (K… Kyu…Kyung-something?) but he recalled how those his heart-shaped lips made him feel good.

Jongin blinked once, twice, before carefully setting down the tablet in between him and Jongdae. Jury was waiting for his reaction but Jongin can’t seem to get a word out.

_Yup, I’m screwed._

“Jongin Rikki,” Jury spoke with a sigh (and Jongin internally barfed because he hated his full name. Call him either Jongin or Rix, he doesn’t mind either, but never Rikki). “You promised you’ll stay out of the limelight for a while. Not so soon after last month’s fiasco.” Paalala nito, his voice gentle but firm.

The youngest male could still vaguely recall that promise and how it came to be. Last month’s scandal includes Bacardi, Johnny Walker Double Black, Patron, and a portion of their vacation house being set on fire– in no particular order. Of course, Jury had a difficult time dousing (pun unintended) the media coming at Jongin with torches and stake to crucify him. Because of the situation’s gravity, nangako siya sa pamilya na iiwasan niya nang masama uli sa scandal.

And now, only three weeks later, heto na naman siya. “Fuck,” he cursed under his breath. Hindi niya alam kung paano ipapaliwanag sa mga kapatid at sa mga magulang nila ito. His brain was working overtime kung ano pa nga ba ang pwede niyang idahilan.

“I’m sorry Rix.” Came Jury’s exhausted voice. Tumayo ito. “I’m going to have to cut off your cards–”

“Wait!” Pigil niya na napatayo rin. Nagpabalik-balik sa kanilang dalawa ang tingin ni Jongdae na prente pa ring nakaupo sa sofa, parang nanonood lang ng teleserye. “Give me a chance to explain, kuya.” His voice was pleading. God, he’d practically say anything to save his ass (and his cards).

Tiningnan lang siya ng nakatatanda bago ito muling umupo sa single couch. Jury impatiently tapped his Oxford shoe-clad foot on the tiled flooring before speaking. “I’m waiting, Rix.”

“I–I’ve been seeing that guy,” Jongin breathlessly uttered. He wanted to smack himself right on the face when he saw both Jury and Jongdae raise their eyebrows. “Well, it’s an on and off thing between us, he didn’t want to get serious with me. But I really like him, and he keeps trying to keep me away pero I don’t want to. He came to the party with someone else, so I wanted to get revenge kaya I made out with Stal. But it means nothing, of course, ‘cause I only did that para makita niya. So at the end of the night we kinda talked– but you know, it’s medyo malabo because we’re drunk na– and that’s when the second pic happened.” Jongin practically vomited his words. He himself didn’t know kung saan nanggaling ang elaborate niyang kwento. Did he get this from his yaya who loved watching sappy and overly dramatic afternoon teleseryes? Was it from his heavily caffeinated brain? Or was it simply from the _desperation_ of not having his cards?

He might never know the answer.

The side of Jongdae’s lip upturned. “And… does this guy have a name, Jongin Rikki?” Tanong nito. Jongin was quite sure that he just said all that and made a fool out of himself dahil mukhang hindi naman naniniwala ang kapatid niya. He snuck a glance at Jury but his face was unreadable.

_Fuck_ , Jongin thought. Of course he can’t recall thick-lipped cutie’s full name. “K–Kyungie,” he stuttered.

Tumaas lang muli ang kilay ni Jongdae. “Kyungie, huh?” Anito bago tumayo bitbit ang iPad na binitiwan ni Jongin kanina. “Fine, bring this Kyungie to dinner tonight, Rix. Baka pagbigyan ka pa ni Jury, right kuya?” Baling nito sa nakatatanda. Jongdae only ever calls Jury “kuya” kapag may planong kalokohan ito, and the eldest knew that all too well.

“Jongdae–” Simula ni Jury na pinutol agad ni Jongdae. “C’mon, Jongin would never lie to us. Would you, Jongin?” Umaapaw ang tamis sa boses ng ikalawa niyang kapatid. So much that Jongin was scared for his life.

“O–of course not, kuya.”

Nilingon ni Jongdae nang may ngiti sa labi ng panganay nila. “See, Jury?” He winked. “And I’m sure mom and dad would love to meet the guy who’s breaking our dear baby’s heart.” Huling tawa nito atsaka iniwan sila ni Jury sa living room.

A beat of silence passed before Jury spoke. “Bring this… Kyungie guy to dinner, Rix, or get ready to be exiled.” Threat was underneath Jury’s voice before leaving Jongin alone.

Ubos ang lakas na napaupo siya sa sofa, his hands cradling his aching temples. How did he manage to get himself in an even bigger trouble? Ni hindi nga niya maalala ang buong pangalan ng lalaking ‘yon.

\--

“Sehun you have to help me.” Mariing wika ni Jongin sa kaibigan na mukhang wala pa rin sa huwisyo. Jongin didn’t even bother catching up on sleep na siyang routine niya to let the hangover pass. Nope, he took a quick shower and changed clothes before getting back on the road to his friend’s place.

His friend only grunted, mumbling incoherencies before burying himself back to the comfort of his blanket. Umupo si Jongin sa gilid nito, tugging the other man’s comforter away. They struggled with it for a while, with him pulling the blanket down and Sehun pulling them back up. “Sehun Roberto!!!” Jongin shouted, and with that he successfully won the blanket wrestling.

Nakakunot ang noo ni Sehun na umupo. “What the fuck, Rix,” he groaned, voice hoarse. Iniabot ni Jongin dito ang isang baso ng tubig. Still frowning, tinanggap nito ang baso. Sehun chugged the remains of the glass up to its last drop before glancing at the clock mounted on the wall. “First off, Jongin Rikki, you know how I hate my name.” Simula nito. (Yes, they did initially bond due to mutual hate of their full names.) “Besides, it’s just 10 AM, kauuwi mo lang ‘di ba? Ang clingy mo naman, dude.”

“Emegency ‘to, bro, code red.” Jongin seriously replied. Tiningnan siya saglit ni Sehun, probably to see if he’s just messing with him, but the solemn look on the tanned male’s face did not budge. “I would’ve rolled my eyes if only my headache wasn’t bitching, but fine. What is it?”

Jongin spared no details in his story, from the moment he stepped in the house up to the threat of exile that Jury presented him with kung hindi niya madadala sa dinner si Kyung-something. Sehun only stared at him as the story finished. “I’ll visit you in Batanes, Rix.” He replied earnestly before lying back down on his bed and snuggling on his comforter.

Trust Sehun Roberto Oh III to still crack a joke despite Jongin’s life (okay, that’s OA, but you get the gist) being on the line. “Sehun!”

“Jongin, my bro, what do you want me to do?” Ani Sehun na ibinaba ang kumot niya. “Bakit kasi hindi mo na lang sinabi na si Stal ‘yung girlfriend mo? Why did you have to choose the dude we don’t know?” Nakakunot ang noong tanong nito. Kinukunutan na ng noo ng lahat ng nakausap niya ngayong araw si Jongin. Truthfully, it would have made more sense to just say Krystal was his girlfriend. She’s a friend who Jongin occasionally makes out with (usually when they’re wasted as fuck), but they’re on good terms nonetheless. It’s not like last night was the first time they’ve done that.

“I don’t know!” Jongin blurted out. “I–I just kinda panicked, okay, ‘cause those were my babies on the line, Sehun.” Jongin’s voice was sharp. He does feel a certain kind of protectiveness for his credit cards. Sehun only rolled his eyes despite his headache before sitting up. “You’re so dumb, Rix.”

Jongin glared at him once more but Sehun remained unaffected. “Now what?” Anito. “You better have a plan for waking me so goddamn early after a party, or I swear to god Rix I’m gonna punch you square in the face.”

“Let’s go back dun sa bar, Se.” He blurted out the first plan to come across his mind. Sehun Oh may be his friend, but Jongin doesn’t doubt the seriousness in the former’s words. Kahit siya rin naman ang nasa kalagayan ni Sehun (puyat, hungover, and not yet caffeinated), he would have punched himself in the face too.

“Jongin. It’s 10 AM.” Sehun deadpanned.

“I know! Pero ‘di ba close ka naman kay Kris. We can call ahead.” At this point, Jongin was practically begging. Umaandar ang oras and he has no idea where to find thick-lipped cutie. His situation is literally like finding a needle in stacks of hay. Kung hindi niya mahahanap si Kyung-something, he’d better say goodbye to his cards and say hello to a life of solitude in Batanes (o kung saan man siya ipapatapon ng Kuya Jury niya).

Sehun sighed before stepping off the bed. “Fine. I’ll call Kris.” Anito atsaka inabot ang phone na nasa bedside table.

Jongin sighed in relief.

\--

Kyungsoo woke up to the heavy banging on his door. “KYUNGSOO! KYUNGSOO DO!” Kilalang-kilala niya ang boses na iyon. He has been suffering from hearing that voice mula nang iniri siya ng nanay niya with 7-month old Baekhyun right outside the hospital room.

He reached for his eyeglasses placed on the bedside table before standing up. Papungas-pungas pa niyang binuksan ang pinto. Unsurprisingly, Baekhyun Diva Byun (okay, his middle name is not really diva, but it might as well be with the way he’s strutting inside Kyungsoo’s apartment) was on the door. “Ano bang iniingay mo d’yan, Baek?” Paos pa mula sa pagtulog ang boses niya.

Baekhyun unceremoniously shoved his phone in front of Kyungsoo’s face. The latter’s sleepy eyes widened in shock at the bold headline displayed in all caps– _RIX KIM CAUGHT GETTING COZY WITH UNIDENTIFIED MAN._ Kyungsoo knows that shirt, and that pants, and that man with his face burrowed on Rix Kim’s neck.

“AKO ‘YAN.” Kyungsoo spoke, a little breathless from the realization.

“Teng teng teng, may tama ka!” Baekhyun laughed. Normally, Kyungsoo would have laughed at his friend too, but he can’t even bring himself to smile. Like a movie, memories from last night came back to him.

Nagtatrabaho si Kyungsoo sa isang high-end bar na pinamumugaran ng rich kids. The servers’ schedule rotate every month, and it just happened na siya ang naka-assign sa VIP lounge ngayong buwan. He remembered bringing the nth bottle of Black Label to the group when one of the customers told him he’s cute. Kyungsoo flushed at the compliment and quietly thanked the man. Akala niya ay doon na magtatapos iyon, but apparently not, because the man asked him to sit next to him.

Inalok nito si Kyungsoo ng isang shot, at dala na rin ng curiosity ay pumayag siyang uminom kahit na bawal silang uminom habang naka-duty. One shot turned to three, and the next thing Kyungsoo knows, he was already sitting on the handsome man’s lap, flirting with his mouth on the man’s neck.

Parang itinulos si Kyungsoo sa kinatatayuan. His job is on the line, and he cannot afford to lose this one. Wala siyang ibang pamilya na nasa Manila at siya lang din ang sumusuporta sa sarili niya. He used to have three part-time jobs para masustentuhan ang pag-aaral, pero dahil doon ay hindi siya makakuha ng full load per semester. However, since he started working at the bar, Kyungsoo managed to drop the other jobs to focus on his studies. The bar pays well, at hindi alam ni Kyungsoo kung saan pa siya makakakuha ng ibang trabaho na ganun kalaki ang pasweldo.

“Masarap ba si Rix Kim, Soo?” Tanong ni Baekhyun na nagpabalik sa kanya sa realidad. His friend was sitting on the floor now, tila iniinspeksyon ang litratong nasa cellphone nito. Baekhyun looked up to him. “Also, kelan ka ba bibili ng sofa? O kahit single couch lang? Ang sakit sa pwet tumambay dito sa bahay mo, Soo.” Reklamo nito.

“Mawawalan na nga ako ng pang-tuition, talagang couch pa ‘yung concern mo at kung masarap ba ‘yung naka-momol ko?” Si Kyungsoo. Umupo siya sa tabi ni Baekhyun atsaka inagaw ang phone nito. “Rix Kim? Sino ba ‘to?” He mumbled, inspecting the photo.

Baekhyun’s loud gasped echoed in the tiny studio unit. “May college student palang ‘di kilala si Rix Kim.” Tawa nito. “Palitan mo na ‘yang 3310 mo, Soo, nang maging updated ka naman sa mga bagay-bagay.” Baekhyun snickered before snatching his phone back. Inirapan lang siya ni Kyungsoo. Matibay ‘yung 3310 niya ‘no. Besides, he won’t bother spending on non-essentials dahil sobrang tight na ng budget niya.

Pumunta ito sa Google atsaka itinype ang pangalan– Jongin Rix Kim. Agad na lumabas ang sandamakmak na articles tungkol dito. Kung kani-kaninong babae at lalaki nali-link ang pangalan nito. Lumipat si Baekhyun sa images tab and Kyungsoo had to bite down his lip to stop himself from squeaking in shock.

Jongin Rix Kim _is_ a god.

Did this guy really find him cute enough to make out with him? Kyungsoo is now second guessing himself kung totoo ba ang mga nangyari kagabi. If not for the photos displayed across all trashy gossip sites, Kyungsoo would have dismissed it as a dream.

“Swerte mo baks ah, nakatikim ka ng Rix Kim.” Baekhyun teased. “Eh pangarap ‘yan ng mga kolehiyala.” Dagdag nito habang nagi-scroll sa mga pictures ni Rix Kim.

Kyungsoo did not bother commenting. He was peering from Baekhyun’s shoulders who was now on the handsome man’s Instagram account. _@rixkim_ , Kyungsoo took note of the simplistic username. Kahit na 3310 ang cellphone niya, meron naman siyang laptop kung saan pwede niya itong ma-stalk. He’ll have to do it in the uni though, dahil doon may libreng wi-fi.

_Aba Kyungsoo Do, talagang nasa to-do list mo ‘yang pangi-stalk kay Rix Kim? Inuna mo pa talaga ‘yan kesa sa pag-iisip tungkol sa trabaho mo,_ the sane part of Kyungsoo’s brain scolded him. However, the prospect of stalking Rix on socials is a much more lucrative idea than hopelessly overthinking about his job (that he’ll soon lose).

“Tingin lang Soo ah, walang magkakagusto,” Baekhyun warned with a chuckle na siyang inirapan lang ni Kyungsoo. _As if,_ he thought. Wala siyang panahon para magkagusto sa kung sino.

In the brief time that they looked over Rix’s Instagram and Twitter accounts, Kyungsoo has learnt three things: 1) Jongin Rix Kim is a god, 2) he is a god who has no shortage of admirers, and 3) he is a handsome, filthy rich god. Apparently, he is the youngest of the Kim brothers whose family came from old money. Ilang henerasyon na ng pamilya nito ang humawak sa kanilang negosyo kung saan Vice President na ngayon ang panganay na si Junmyeon Kim. The Kims dab onto other businesses here and there, but their main source of income (not that there was a scarcity of it for them) is their chains of luxurious hotels and resorts.

Having had the chance to hold this kind of man was nothing but a fevered dream for one Kyungsoo Do. He could almost hear Baekhyun say “Just chalk it up to experience, Soo” because that’s the kind of person Baekhyun is. Sabi nga nito, _pangarap ng mga kolehiyala_ na mahawakan ang isang Jongin Kim. Kyungsoo would have probably agreed if not for the fact that his life is on the line. Oo, maaaring makahanap pa siya ng ibang trabaho, but he doubts if it would pay on the same range with the one he’s currently working at right now.

Both of them were startled when the familiar Nokia ringtone blasted through the room. Mabilis na tumayo si Kyungsoo para abutin ang antique niyang cellphone. _Sir Lay_ ang naka-display na pangalang tumatawag sa kanya, walang iba kung hindi ang manager ng bar.

“Si Sir Lay,” aniya. He briefly glanced at Baekhyun at ramdam niyang nag-aalala rin ang kaibigan para sa kanya. Kyungsoo took a deep breath before answering the call. “Hello Sir Lay?”

_“Hi Kyungsoo. Punta ka naman dito ASAP, please. May kailangan lang tayong pag-usapan.”_

Kyungsoo closed his eyes tightly. Pumipintig ang mga ugat niya, kung sa kaba o takot ay hindi na niya masabi. He had known that the management would know sooner or later, pero hindi naman niya in-expect na ganito pala ka-soon. He swallowed the imaginary lump in his throat before responding. “Okay po, Sir Lay.” Nagpasalamat lang si Lay atsaka ibinaba ang linya.

“Ano raw, Soo?” Asked Baekhyun.

“Pinapapunta ako dun, ngayon na.” Mahinang sagot niya. Agad na naramdaman ni Kyungsoo ang yakap ni Baekhyun. “I’m here to help, Soo. Samahan na kita?” Alok nito.

Kyungsoo lightly smiled before shaking his head. “No need, Baek. Balitaan na lang kita.” He patted his friend’s shoulder before getting out of the hug. “Ligo muna ako.” Paalam niya bago dumiretso sa banyo, not bothering to wait for Baekhyun’s answer.

One moment with Jongin Kim and he’s now reaping the consequences.

\--

“Papunta na raw, sir,” pagbabalita ng manager na si Lay sa kanilang dalawa ni Sehun. Jongin shot the manager a smile of gratitude. Maaga pa para sa usual shift nito pero nang-istorbo na rin sila. Kris Wu himself was hungover and just sent Sehun the number of the said manager. “Thanks, Lay.”

Ngumiti at tumango lang ang manager bago sila iniwan sa loob ng admin office ng bar. Jongin wanted to thank all the gods because he got lucky. Apparently, thick-lipped cutie was wearing a server uniform (na hindi na napansin ni Jongin kagabi) and Lay immediately recognized him as one of their employees. Dalawang empleyado lang ang naka-assign sa VIP lounge, and it definitely wasn’t the other guy who was too tall to snugly fit on his lap. _Kyungsoo Do,_ the tiny male’s name rolled on his tongue. Somehow, a part of him was a little excited that he’s going to meet the other man again.

“Can you stop smiling like that,” Sehun flatly commented. Nasa loob na sila pero naka-shades pa rin ito. “You’re creeping me out.”

Jongin only shook his head, impatiently drumming his fingers on the table. “Buy me lunch after this, Rix. You owe me that.” Sehun said before leaning back on his chair. “Damn, gusto ko nang matulog.” Under the sunglasses, Jongin was quite sure that his friend was shooting him daggers with his eyes.

Another fifteen minutes passed before they heard Lay ushering someone inside. Lo and behold, it was none other than Kyungsoo Do himself. Jongin saw the other male’s huge eyes widen even more at the sight of him.

Agad na tumayo si Jongin. “Hi,” he greeted with a confident smile pasted on his lips. Mukhang masyado pa ring shocked si Kyungsoo. “I’m Rix Kim.”

“I know.” Mabilis na sagot nito na ikinabigla ni Jongin. It wasn’t the first time that anyone approached him just because he was Rix Kim, but what amused him was the fact that Kyungsoo seemed to be more surprised at the words that he spouted more than Jongin was. Jongin tried to conceal the laughter bubbling over his throat, but he miserably failed. Nagtatakang nakatingin lang sa kanya sina Kyungsoo at Lay.

“Sorry for this guy.” Salo ni Sehun na hindi na niya namalayang nasa tabi niya na pala. “I’m Sehun Oh, by the way.” Pakilala ni Sehun bago bumaling kay Lay. “Thanks for your help, Lay.” Pasasalamat niya. Thankfully, the manager seems to recognize a dismissal when he hears one.

“You’re welcome, mauna na po ako.” Anito. “Kyungsoo, we’ll talk soon.” Huling sabi nito bago sila naiwang tatlo.

“Sit down,” Sehun told Kyungsoo, gesturing to the visitors’ chairs in the office. Kiming umupo si Kyungsoo na halatang kinakabahan.

Kyungsoo sat on one side while Jongin and Sehun sat in front of him. Sumeryoso na ang mukha ng mga ito. “So, Kyungsoo Do, right?” Panimula ni Jongin. Kyungsoo only nodded, not quite trusting his voice not to break if he speaks.

“How would you feel being my on and off boyfriend?”

\--

Kyungsoo choked on his own saliva. Nang pumasok siya sa loob ng establisyimento ay si Lay agad ang bumungad sa kanya. Akala niya ay dinala siya nito sa admin office to formalize their conversation and his impending unemployment, but the last thing he was expecting was seeing Mr. Jongin Rix Kim himself in flesh.

“Hey, does that sound _that_ bad,” Rix joked as he slid a glass of water in front of Kyungsoo. Mabilis niyang ininom ang tubig at naubo-ubo pa ng kaunti.

A beat passed before he found his voice stable enough to speak. “Excuse me, Mr. Kim. This is a delicate time for me kasi pwede akong mawalan ng trabaho dahil sa nangyari kagabi, and I would appreciate it kung hindi ninyo po ako binibiro ng ganyan.” Kyungsoo was proud of himself for keeping his head high and not stuttering even though he feels nauseous enough as is. Hindi niya maintindihan kung bakit siya niloloko ng dalawang rich kid sa harap niya, but he certainly won’t have any of it.

“Just call me Rix. Mr. Kim is my dad.” Rix answered, keeping his cool despite Kyungsoo’s outburst. “Or Kuya Jury,” he added as an afterthought. “Anyway, I’m serious Kyungsoo. And I can guarantee that you won’t lose your job here, if that’s what you’re worried about.” Rix looked at Sehun who stayed quiet observing the scenario in front of him, legs crossed. His sunglasses were now perched on top of his head. “Sehun personally knows the owner.”

Rix sighed and carded his fingers through his hair that’s free of product. Kyungsoo briefly remembered the sensation of running his own fingers in that hair and– _Focus, Kyungsoo!_

“I understand na this is medyo malabo, pero here’s basically what happened. I just had a big scandal last month–” Nag-isip saglit ang binata bago muling nagsalita. “No, just three weeks ago lang pala actually.” Rix began. “I promised my family na I’d stay away from the limelight muna.” There was now a sheepish smile on those lips and Kyungsoo recalled last night’s kisses. Ipinilig niya ang ulo para bumalik sa kwento ng lalaki.

“However, last night happened. As you probably know, I was caught making out with both you and another friend in the same night.” No, Kyungsoo did not know that bit but he kept his mouth shut. Mukhang may fuckboy tendencies pala itong si Mr. Kim.

“Kaya I made up a story sa mga kuya ko na you’re my on and off boyfriend na pinagselos ko kagabi which is why things happened. In return for not getting my cards cut off–”

“And not being exiled to Batanes,” Sehun quipped with a mocking smirk on his face.

Rix only shot his friend a dirty look before continuing his story. “My kuyas asked me to bring you to dinner tonight.”

“Huh bakit” were the first words out of Kyungsoo’s mouth. The story seems too far-fetched to be plausible. Sa paningin ni Kyungsoo, Rix Kim is not the type to get hung up on anyone. He could bet two semesters of his tuition fee that a god like Jongin Rix Kim does not pine, rather, civilians like Kyungsoo do the pining after him.

Rix shrugged his broad shoulders (na siyang kinapitan ni Kyungsoo kagabi– _Focus kasi sabi, Kyungsoo!!!_ ). “Prolly because they don’t believe me. So here I am seeking you out, because I really, _really_ need your help Kyungsoo.” Seryoso nitong sabi. “Apart from not losing your job, I’ll pay you as well. So please,” Rix’s bottom lip jutted out in plea, and Kyungsoo could almost hear himself say yes to this absurdity. “Please agree to be my fake on and off boyfriend. Just until this blows over.”

“Yeah. Besides, ‘di rin naman maniniwala sina Kuya Jury and Kuya Jongdae if you keep someone for so long.” Sehun cackled in amusement.

Natahimik si Kyungsoo. It does sound like a good deal, apart from the fact that they’ll be lying to the Kim family. Nevertheless, the promise of the continuity of his tenure in the bar plus the additional payment were too tempting for Kyungsoo to disagree. He needs the money. He needs all the money he could get, not just to support himself but to help his family as well. He could hear Baekhyun’s voice in his head saying “Just chalk it up to experience, Soo.”

Baekhyun was right. He would just charge this to experience. It’s not every day that he gets propositioned by a Rix Kim, anyway. Wala namang mawawala sa kanya.

Kyungsoo stood up and for a moment he saw panic pass through Rix’s eyes. However, he only stretched out his hand in front of the tanned male. “It’s a deal, Jongin Rix Kim.”

Slowly, Rix’s face broke into an ear to ear smile. Tumayo rin ito at tinanggap ang kamay niya. “It’s a deal, Kyungsoo.”

Their eye contact broke when Sehun casually butted in. “Actually, it’s Jongin _Rikki_ Kim.”

\--

The day passed by in a breeze. Puno ang backseat ng sasakyan ni Jongin ng luxury brands na pinamili nila ni Kyungsoo buong maghapon na tinatanggihan pa sana niya, but Jongin insisted. “This is just a token of my gratitude, Kyungsoo. I won’t dock this from your paycheck or something,” ngiti nito. Kyungsoo would have felt offended at the assumption, but he belatedly realized that it was true. Pera naman talaga ang dahilan kung bakit siya nandito, and Jongin’s smile was too sincere to look like he’s mocking.

The doe-eyed male let out a small sigh as his eyes peruse the sceneries of the metro that passes by before him. Ni hindi pa man sila nakakarating sa bahay ng mga Kim ay pagod na si Kyungsoo. There were too many stories and names that he had to keep up with today, although Jongin has assured him na hindi naman niya dapat tandaan lahat. The tanned male only wants him to familiarize himself with the people that he will be meeting.

Contrary to what Kyungsoo was initially expecting of Jongin Rix Kim, the latter was quite easygoing. He was all smiles for Kyungsoo and he had tons of anecdotes not only about his family, but also about his friends. The smaller male did not expect na magiging komportable siya sa presensya ni Jongin. The memory of googling Jongin’s name with Baekhyun seems like a faraway memory now.

Jongin looks like someone with a devil-may-care attitude, but Kyungsoo could sense the fondness in the other male’s voice tuwing nagkukwento ito tungkol sa pamilya at mga kaibigan. In short, Jongin Rix Kim wasn’t quite the preppy snob that Kyungsoo thought him to be, and he was quite pleased with that fact.

Malabo na sa alaala ni Kyungsoo ang mga namagitan sa kanila ni Jongin kagabi. Not that there was much, anyway. They only made out which was cut short because Kyungsoo’s coworker was looking for him. The doe-eyed male really thought that things will end at that, but fate had other plans for them. _Was it fate or just Jongin’s credit cards?_ Kyungsoo wondered at tahimik siyang natawa sa sarili.

Kyungsoo stole a glance at the man next to him. Kaswal ang hawak ni Jongin sa manibela habang nagda-drive. Mukhang tinatablan na rin ito ng kaba dahil kanina ay maingay pa itong nagkukwento, pero habang papalapit sila sa bahay ng mga Kim ay unti-unti na rin itong natahimik. The only noise filling in between their silence is the soft music coming from the tanned male’s playlist. Briefly, Kyungsoo caught Jongin bobbing his head up and down to the music. _Ah, mahilig pala siya sa R &B_, Kyungsoo thought as RINI’s Meet Me in Amsterdam played through the car’s speakers. Kyungsoo leaned back, allowing the song to drown out his thoughts.

Nakarating sila sa gate ng exclusive village at tinanguan lamang ni Jongin ang guard bago dire-diretsong pumasok. Parang dumoble ang kaba ni Kyungsoo at hindi na niya napigilan ang sarili na mapakapit sa seatbelt kahit na hindi naman ganoon kabilis ang pagpapatakbo ni Jongin. Kyungsoo’s heartbeats tripled when Jongin honked in front of a grand two-story house na mayroong puting gate. Mabilis na binuksan ng isa sa mga kasambahay ang malaking gate at dumiretso sa garahe si Jongin. Natatanaw ni Kyungsoo ang apat na pares ng mga mata na naghihintay sa kanilang lumabas sa kotse. He could not help but tighten his hold on the seatbelt as if it’s a lifeline that will save him. Kyungsoo closed his eyes and willed himself to calm down.

He was surprised when he felt a warm hand envelope his knuckles that are as white as sheet due to nervousness. Pagmulat ng mata ni Kyungsoo ay napalunok siya. Jongin was holding his hand in earnest. “It’s okay, Kyungsoo.” Mahina nitong sabi. “I’m right here. Dalawa tayong papasok sa loob. It’ll be fine.”

Napahinga nang malalim si Kyungsoo. Somehow, Jongin’s gentle touch has helped pacify him. The smaller male slowly nodded and Jongin’s face broke into a smile. “That’s my boy,” anito. Kyungsoo felt his cheeks blush in embarrassment, but thankfully, Jongin was busy reaching for the bouquet of flowers on the backseat that they will be giving to Mrs. Kim. “I’ll get the door for you.” Huling sabi nito bago lumabas ng sasakyan. Kyungsoo could see the curious looks of the Kim family as Jongin went over to the passenger side. The tanned male opened the door for Kyungsoo with a dazzling smile on his face and Kyungsoo wanted to melt. He felt like a prince being swept on his feet and he chastised himself. Baekhyun’s words rang clearly on his head: “Tingin lang Soo, walang magkakagusto.”

The whole family was waiting by the door as the couple approached them. Kabadong ngumiti si Kyungsoo na hawak ang bouquet. “Good evening po, ako po si Kyungsoo Do.” Iniabot niya ang bouquet sa nag-iisang babae sa grupo. “For you po, ma’am.”

Mr. and Mrs. Kim warmly smiled at him while Kyungsoo could still feel the scrutiny from Jongin’s two elder brothers. He kept his heart-shaped smile on his face. Sabi sa kanya ni Baekhyun, charming point daw niya ‘yon. Kyungoo’s just hoping that his friend wasn’t bullshitting him when he said that.

“Thank you, Kyungsoo.” Mrs. Kim warmly smiled. “This is my husband,” anito atsaka tumingin sa asawa na ngumiti lang din. Mrs. Kim then gestured to the two other males next to her. “These are Jongin’s brothers. Eldest namin, si Jury, and then second si Jongdae.” Jury only nodded while Jongdae’s amused smile welcomed Kyungsoo. The smaller male’s nervousness was returning due to Jury’s intent stare. Bagay na bagay nga rito ang pangalan nito dahil mukhang ready’ng-ready ang kuyang ito ni Jongin na husgahan siya mula ulo hanggang paa.

Kyungsoo’s smile wavered but he felt Jongin’s light squeeze on his shoulder na siyang nagpalingon sa kanya sa binata. Unti-unting inilabas ni Kyungsoo ang pinipigil niyang hininga.

“Let’s go in, baka gutom na ‘yung mga bata.” Ani Mr. Kim. Him and Mrs. Kim led the way with Jury and Jongdae in tow. Nagkatinginan sina Kyungsoo at Jongin. “Relax, Kyungie,” he muttered with an easy smile on his face habang sumusunod sila sa pamilya nito papunta sa dining hall. Simple lamang ang interior ng bahay ng mga Kim, pero alam ni Kyungsoo na baka isang vase pa lang sa bahay na ‘yon ay kasinghalaga na ng tuition niya sa apat na taon ng bachelor’s degree niya.

Pinigilan ni Kyungsoo ang matawa. “Saan galing ‘yung _Kyungie_?” He snorted. The nickname sounded too cheesy in his ears.

“You’ll be surprised if you know.” Jongin laughed alongside him. They reached the dining hall and contrary to Kyungsoo’s initial thought, the Kims do not have a ridiculously long table filled with enough chairs to house three families. Sa halip, isang simpleng round table ang naroon na puno ng iba’t ibang putahe. Kyungsoo felt his stomach growl in appreciation to the dishes before him.

He took the seat in between Jongin and Jongdae. _Buti hindi ako do’n natabi kay Jury_ , he thought with a sigh of relief. Baka hindi na siya makasubo man lang kung ‘yung panganay na masungit ang katabi niyang kumain. Sabi rin kasi ni Jongin, ang Kuya Jury nito ang pinakaseryoso sa magkakapatid. Kyungsoo surmised that it must be due to the pressure of being the perfect son and executive.

While Jury looks like your typical preppy rich boy, kabaligtaran ito ng ikalawang kapatid. Jongdae was all smiles habang nakikipagkwentuhan sa kanya. However, Kyungsoo couldn’t brush off the feeling that there was something else underneath those easygoing smiles.

“Hindi nabanggit ni Rix kung anong food preference mo so we prepared a little of everything.” Ani Mrs. Kim nang matapos maihanda ang lahat ng putahe. She wasn’t kidding when she said that they prepared a little of _everything_. Pakiramdam ni Kyungsoo ay nasa isang fusion restaurant siya na nagse-serve ng Asian and Western cuisine.

Nahihiyang ngumiti siya. “Ay okay lang po, hindi naman po ako mapili sa pagkain.”

Jury then proceeded to say grace before they all dug in. “Anong gusto mong food, Kyungie?” Tanong ni Jongin.

“Is that nickname really going to stick?” Kyungsoo mumbled under his breath dahil nagki-cringe talaga siya sa tawag ni Jongin sa kanya.

Isang nang-aasar na ngiti ang nasa labi ng lalaki nang tiningnan siya. “Yes.” Simpleng sagot nito.

“Okay, _Rikki_ , pakiabot naman nung potato jeon.”

Kyungsoo wanted to cackle at the comical snap of Jongin’s neck to look at him. Nabanggit sa kanya kanina ni Sehun kung gaano kaayaw ni Jongin na matawag sa second name niya. If the guy was going to keep calling him Kyungie, well then, two can play this game.

Jongin pouted. “No way, not Rikki. That’s unfair.” Anito habang inilalagay ang hiningi niyang potato jeon sa plato niya. “At least Kyungie sounds cute.”

“Cute naman ‘yung Rikki ah!” Kyungsoo beamed. He was too caught up in teasing Jongin that he didn’t catch the rest of the Kim family’s raised eyebrows at the easygoing banter between them.

“Rikki, pakiabot naman ng pitsel.”

“Rikki, ‘yung soup naman, please.”

“Rikki, pasuyo naman ng tissue.”

Kyungsoo was having the time of his life teasing Jongin. It was obvious how the other male disliked being called by his second name (evident in the way his lips immediately pout whenever he hears it) but he adheres to Kyungsoo’s requests nonetheless.

“So,” Jongdae coughed just as the dessert was being served in front of them. Nakatingin ito sa kanilang dalawa ni Jongin. “Where did you two meet?” Kuryosong tanong nito. Kyungsoo spotted the other members of the Kim family shift their gazes to the two of them.

“Sa bar.” Jongin truthfully answered. “Kyungsoo’s working there sa bar ni Kris.”

“Kris Wu?” Jury’s interest was piqued. “He’s still playing around with that bar, huh.”

“I think it’s just a side business?” Ani Jongin. “Isn’t Uncle Wu training him to handle Wu Enterprises these days? Last I heard they’re going to do an M&A with the Huangs.”

Jongdae nodded. “Yes, they’re going to start the process next month yata. Nakausap ko si Tao last week.”

Kyungsoo was looking around like a lost puppy when the conversation shifted to business. He could hear various terms fly over his head, but he cannot quite understand what the family was talking about. _Ito pala ‘yung dinner conversations ng mga family conglomerates_ , naisip ni Kyungsoo. He wanted to laugh at the obvious difference between his and Jongin’s family. Ang palaging laman lang ng usapan sa dinner table ng pamilya Do ay kung anong kakaining almusal kinaumagahan. He glanced over at Jongin who was also invested in the conversation. Mukha lang itong happy-go-lucky but apparently, he was quite knowledgeable with the business.

Jongin felt Kyungsoo’s gaze and when he turned, their eyes met. The former couldn’t help but smile at the cluelessness in Kyungsoo’s wide eyes. “Ano ‘yung M&A?” Mahinang tanong nito para hindi marinig ng ibang mga kasama nila sa mesa.

The tanned male let out a low chuckle. It was quite rare to meet someone like Kyungsoo na walang ideya sa mga ganitong bagay. Jongin grew up with business talks being exchanged in the house, in school, and even in his birthday parties that it felt as natural as breathing. Bata pa lamang silang magkakapatid ay minulat na sila ng mga magulang sa negosyo. “M&A means a merger and acquisition. The two companies will combine to form a single larger company.” Matiyagang paliwanag nito. Kyungsoo nodded and let the term fly over his head. Sigurado naman siyang wala siyang paggagamitan ng kaalamang ‘yon.

“Enough with the business talks, please.” Jongin addressed his family with a fond smile on his face. “Naco-confuse si Kyungie.”

Umakyat agad ang dugo sa mukha ni Kyungsoo dahil sa hiya, especially when the conversation did halt immediately after what Jongin said. Oo, hindi siya maka-relate, but never in his lifetime would he dream of having this group of people cease their conversation for his sake.

“We’re sorry for that, Kyungsoo.” Apologetic na ngumiti si Mr. Kim. “Occupational hazard.”

Kyungsoo profusely shook his head. “Wala po sa akin ‘yun. Sige lang po, tuloy ninyo lang po.” Aniya. His one hand reached Jongin para kurutin ito sa tagiliran. “Aray Kyungie!” He yelped in pain.

Nagtawanan ang mga kasama nila sa mesa. Even the expressionless Jury cracked a smile at the sight.

“Jongin mentioned kanina na you’re working sa bar. May family ka ba rito sa Manila, Kyungsoo?” Tanong muli ni Jongdae bago sumubo ng cake na siyang dessert nila.

Umiling si Kyungsoo. “Wala po. May kaibigan lang po ako na galing sa same hometown pero nasa probinsya po ang buong pamilya ko.”

“Really.” Jongdae nodded thoughtfully. “Magkasama rin kayo sa house ng friend mo?”

“Hindi rin po. Si Baekhyun po kasi nakatira kasama ‘yung tita niya. Ako po nagrerenta ng bahay.”

Mrs. Kim spoke. “You provide for yourself, Kyungsoo?”

Kyungsoo beamed with a smile. “Yes po.” Proud niyang sagot. “Dati po tatlo ‘yung part-time jobs ko, pero that time po hindi ako makakuha ng full load per sem dahil kulang sa oras. Simula po nung nagtrabaho ako kay Sir Kris, doon ko lang po natigil ‘yung ibang trabaho dahil mas malaki po ang sweldo doon. Last sem lang din po ako nakapag-start kumuha ng full load.”

Both Mr. and Mrs. Kim nodded approvingly. “That is indeed commendable, Kyungsoo. Kung meron kaming maitutulong sa’yo, don’t hesitate na lumapit sa kahit na sino sa amin.” Sagot ni Mr. Kim.

“Of course.” Jongdae seconded with a sweet smile on his face as he turned to Kyungsoo. “Whoever’s special for our baby Rix is special to us.”

Kyungsoo’s cheeks reddened at Jongdae’s words. Conversing with Jongin and his family had been easy so far to the point that Kyungsoo almost forgot the reason why he was here. “Rix mentioned that you’re on and off daw, Kyungsoo?” Dagdag ni Jongdae. The second Kim brother let out a low chuckle before directly looking at Kyungsoo. “Ano bang ayaw mo sa kapatid namin?”

“Kuya.” Came Jongin’s voice na agad nasundan ng boses ni Jury. “Jongdae, that’s their personal matter. I don’t think it’s appropriate to discuss that over dinner.” He reprimanded. Jongdae didn’t seem to take the reproach to heart and only shrugged his shoulders.

“We’ll continue with tea on the patio.” Wika ni Mrs. Kim bago binalingan ang kasambahay. “Manang, please serve the tea outside. Susunod kami.” Utos nito at agad namang tumalima ang kasambahay.

“Come, Kyungsoo,” aya ni Mrs. Kim. Agad siyang tumayo at ganoon din ang ginawa ni Jongin, at sabay silang sumunod sa mga magulang nito. Jongin was trailing behind Kyungsoo that the latter missed the meaningful look exchanged between the three brothers.

\--

The night has finally come to an end with Jongin’s parents fondly bidding goodbye to Kyungsoo. “It was really nice meeting you today, Kyungsoo.” Ani Mrs. Kim matapos siyang i-beso. “To be honest, my husband and I were quite worried na baka kung sino na naman ang nali-link kay Rix after yesterday’s fiasco, but we’re relieved that it’s someone like you.” Sinserong pahayag nito. The elder woman shot him a look na hindi maipaliwanag ni Kyungsoo. Parang nagdadalawang-isip ito sa sasabihin. Sa huli ay bumuntong-hininga ito bago magsalita. “Jongdae mentioned kanina that you and Rix have an on and off relationship daw?” Kuryosong tanong nito.

Kyungsoo bashfully nodded. After all, he still has to keep up pretenses because this is what Jongin paid him for even though he’s shy because the family had been nothing but welcoming to him (save for Jury na _slightly_ welcoming lang). Mrs. Kim lightly smiled. “We won’t probe because Jury was right, it’s not our business to poke into.” She said before gently grasping Kyungsoo’s hand in between hers. “I do hope though, na mapag-usapan ninyo ito ni Jongin. Alam ko medyo matigas ang ulo ng isang ‘yan, but he’s a sweet angel and I could see that he really likes you.”

Gustong tumutol ni Kyungsoo. He wanted to say that Mrs. Kim have seen it wrongly dahil nagpapanggap lamang si Jongin and that they only met each other less than 24 hours ago. However, he kept his mouth shut and only smiled. “I’ll keep that in mind po, Mrs. Kim. Thank you so much din po for having me tonight.”

“It’s nothing. Sige na, it’s getting late.” Bumaling si Mrs. Kim sa bunsong anak. “Rix pakihatid na si Kyungsoo. Baka gabihin kayo sa daan.”

“Yes, ma,” Jongin replied. “I’ll just get my keys and we’ll go na.”

Mrs. Kim hugged Kyungsoo one last time while Mr. Kim tapped his shoulder bago pumasok sa loob ng bahay ang dalawa. Kyungsoo welcomed the affection from the two elders with open arms. Ilang taon na rin mula nang magdesisyon siyang lumipat mag-isa sa Maynila, at kahit na andito rin si Baekhyun ay iba pa rin ang aruga ng mga magulang. He only gets to come home during the holidays. Sometimes, he chooses not to go home at all, opting to save the money he’ll spend on his fare and just send it to his family instead. Mabuti na nga lang at nakaipon siya ng extra mula nang magsimula siyang magtrabaho sa bar kaya naman nabilhan niya ng simpleng Android phone ang nakababatang kapatid at nakakapag-Skype sila doon kahit paano.

Jongin’s voice broke him out of his reverie. “Kyung, pasok ka muna saglit. Kunin ko lang ‘yung keys and mag-bathroom lang ako.” Anito. Kyungsoo nodded and followed him inside.

Dumiretso sa loob si Jongin while Kyungsoo hung around near the entryway. Ayaw niya na munang umupo dahil nagpapababa siya ng kinain. Hindi alam ni Kyungsoo kung tinodo ba ng mga Kim ang paghahanda ngayon dahil darating ang _boyfriend ni Jongin_ o normal lang ang gano’ng handa sa hapag ng mga ito. He was reminded of the vast difference between his and Jongin’s life.

Habang naghihintay kay Jongin ay narinig niya ang pamilyar na mga tinig nina Jury at Jongdae na papunta sa living room mula sa dining area. They were seemingly discussing something. The doe-eyed male didn’t want to eavesdrop, but curiosity got the better of him when he heard his name being mentioned.

“Jongdae, do you really believe Rix’s story about Kyungsoo?” Jury asked the younger as they sat on the sofa.

Jongdae leaned back on the sofa and guffawed. “Of course not.” He snorted. “Even _you_ are not that gullible, Jury.”

“What now, then? You were the one who told him na dalhin si Kyungsoo dito.” Iritable ang tinig ng panganay. Kyungsoo could make out the lines on the eldest’s forehead. Napalunok na lamang siya. Jongin’s parents may have believed their little charade, but it was an entirely different case for the Kim brothers.

Jongdae only laughed. “I was only teasing him. I didn’t expect naman na he’ll really bring someone.” He shrugged. “Don’t get me wrong, Jury, Kyungsoo does seem nice. But we both know Rix is so out of his league.” Jongdae spoke without judgment, his voice neutral as he spoke facts.

“Yeah, that’s what I think too.” Jury replied before standing up. “Anyway, you think kung anong gagawin kay Rix since you’re the one who proposed this in the first place.” Huling sabi nito bago dumiretso sa may hagdan paakyat sa mga kwarto.

A part of Kyungsoo was hurt, pero tama naman ang mga ito. Jongin Rikki Kim was _way_ out of one Kyungsoo Do’s league. Jongin could have made out with anyone else last night. Nagkataon lang na si Kyungsoo ang naroon. If it weren’t for Jury’s earlier threat of cutting off Jongin’s cards, sigurado si Kyungsoo na sa ngayon ay isa na lamang siyang malabong alaala para sa isang Rix Kim.

Nang marinig ni Kyungsoo ang pagtayo ni Jongdae ay para siyang natauhan. Mabilis siyang tumalilis palabas ng bahay. He needs to steady himself. Wala naman siyang karapatang masaktan dahil pawang katotohanan lamang naman ang mga sinabi nina Jury at Jongdae.

The doe-eyed male took a deep breath when he heard the front door opening. Jongin was playing with his car keys on his right hand as he jogged towards Kyungsoo. “Hey, hinahanap kita sa loob.” Anito.

Napalunok na lamang si Kyungsoo. “Ah. Nag–nagpahangin lang ako rito sa labas.” He stuttered. Gustong batukan ni Kyungsoo ang sarili sa pagkautal niya.

The tanned male’s brows lightly furrowed at the stammer. “You okay, Kyungie?” Tanong nito, halatang nagtataka.

“Yeah.” Mabilis na sagot ni Kyungsoo na may kasama pang pekeng ngiti. “Napagod lang siguro. Ang daming nangyari sa’kin ngayong araw.”

Jongin laughed and Kyungsoo was once again mesmerized. _This is bad, Kyungsoo Do_ , naisip niya. So what if Jongin’s smiles feel like sunshine on a rainy day? So what if the tanned male’s presence makes him feel comfortable despite only knowing each other for a brief period of time? So what if Kyungsoo wants this to last a little longer? _Tangina_ , mura ni Kyungsoo sa sarili. He needs to get ahold of himself before this gets worse.

“I know, right? Understandable why you’re already exhausted.” Napailing ito as they were making their way towards the garage. “From making out to a random stranger to being a fake boyfriend. You’ve had a hectic schedule. You did great, Kyungie.” He teased, lightly patting Kyungsoo’s head before opening the car door.

The smaller male felt himself blush. Pinili niyang hindi na lang sumagot atsaka sumakay na rin sa passenger seat. Nagmamaniobra na si Jongin palabas ng gate at hindi maikaila ni Kyungsoo na sobrang gwapo talaga nito lalo na sa malapitan.

_You’ll get over this, Kyungsoo_ , kumbinsi niya sa sarili. _Physical attraction lang ‘yan. Siyempre, hindi ka naman bato ‘no. Kahit sino naman maa-attract sa mala-diyos na features ni Rix Kim_. Aniya pa habang nagnanakaw ng ilang sulyap sa lalaking patuloy na nagkukwento sa gilid niya habang nagmamaneho para ihatid siya sa bahay.

_Tao ka lang, Kyungsoo_.

\--

“Ayan, dito na lang sa tabi, Jongin.” Turo ni Kyungsoo nang makarating sa may kanto nila. Eskinita kasi ang bahay niya kaya naman hindi talaga makakapasok ang kotse nito.

Ipinarada ni Jongin ang kotse sa gilid. Kinipkip naman ni Kyungsoo ang maliit niyang bag na bitbit. “So.” Si Jongin nang maihinto ang sasakyan sa gilid. Natawa silang dalawa sa awkwardness na nasa ere ngayong maghihiwalay na sila. “I’m not sure kung naniwala sila kuya.” Tawa nito. “Kaya please pray for me, Kyungie.”

Tipid na ngumiti lamang si Kyungsoo at naramdaman ni Jongin na may nag-iba sa mood nito kompara kanina. However, he chose not to dwell on it dahil tama si Kyungsoo. Umaga pa lang ay stressed na ito at ang dami masyadong nangyari rito. “By the way, ano palang number mo?” Tanong ni Jongin sabay kuha sa iPhone nito na nakakonekta sa aux cord. “Hindi ko na nakuha kanina kasi we went straight to the mall.”

Kyungsoo hesitated kung ibibigay pa ba niya ang number niya. After all, ayaw na rin niyang ma-involve rito at wala na rin naman silang ibang pag-uusapan. Nagawa na ni Kyungsoo ang part niya na ipinangako niya kay Jongin.

Sakto namang tumunog ang pamosong ringtone ng 3310 niya. Mukhang nagulat si Jongin sa pamilyar na ringtone. _Siguro ito na ‘yung cellphone niya no’ng 2 years old siya_ , Kyungsoo begrudgingly thought as he pulled out the old phone from his bag. _Baekhyun_ ang naka-display na pangalan sa screen at noon lamang natanto ni Kyungsoo na hindi na niya na-update ang kaibigan. He got too caught up in the whirlwind that happened to him today. May ilang missed calls at texts na pala ito na hindi niya na nasagot dahil naiwan niya ang bag sa kotse ni Jongin kanina.

Huminto ang pag-ring ng cellphone niya at mabilis niyang kinalas ang seatbelt. Nilingon niya si Jongin na hindi alam ang gagawin at nakatingin lang sa pagmamadali niya. “Thank you for today, Jongin pero kailangan ko nang mauna. Salamat din sa family mo, sana hindi maputol ‘yung cards mo.” Huling sabi niya at akmang bubuksan na ang pintuan nang hawakan ni Jongin ang braso niya.

“Wait Kyungie, what about the money? You haven’t given me your bank account details. Tsaka ‘yung mga gift–”

“No need.” Putol ni Kyungsoo sa sasabihin nito. Hindi niya rin alam kung ano nga ba ang nag-possess sa kanya para tanggihan ang napagkasunduan nilang compensation ni Jongin gayong iyon naman ang rason kung bakit siya pumayag sa set up na ito.

_Admit it, Kyungsoo_ , anang utak niya. _May parte sa’yong gustong patunayan na mali ang mga kapatid ni Jongin._ Susog pa nito. Napailing na lamang si Kyungsoo sa sariling hindi niya na rin maintindihan. Bakit nga ba may kailangan siyang patunayan? Hindi naman na sila magkikita uli ni Jongin at ng pamilya nito pagkatapos ng gabing ito.

“Just please make sure na hindi ako matatanggal sa bar. Thank you.” Ani Kyungsoo atsaka binuksan ang pintuan ng kotse. He stepped out and closed the door bago dinungaw ang gulat na mukha ni Jongin. “Wag ka magtagal dito, baka mahuli ka ng illegal parking.” Bilin niya atsaka naglakad palayo.

“Kyungie–” Habol pa sana ni Jongin pero hindi na niya ito nilingon pa. Dire-diretso ang lakad niya habang nagtitipa ng mensahe para kay Baekhyun. Sigurado siyang nag-aalala na ang kaibigan para sa kanya.

Lumiko siya sa eskinita nila at doon lamang inilabas ang hiningang ni hindi niya namalayang pinipigil pala niya.

_Kyungie_. Kyungsoo hates it that he’ll even miss the tacky nickname.

\--

Isang sabunot mula kay Baekhyun ang bumungad kay Kyungsoo nang pumasok siya sa maliit niyang apartment. Sa hitsura nito ay mukhang hindi umalis ang kaibigan sa bahay niya mula nang iwan niya ito noong umaga.

“LOKARET KA KYUNGSOO!” Sigaw nito habang hawak pa rin ang buhok niya. “Akala ko na-kidnap ka na!”

“Baek, bitaw please.” Pagod niyang sabi. Baekhyun sensed the seriousness in his voice at agad naman itong bumitaw. Kyungsoo plopped down on the floor of his living room atsaka nahiga bago nagpakawala ng malalim na buntong-hininga.

Tahimik na humiga sa tabi niya si Baekhyun. They were both staring at the ceiling of Kyungsoo’s home. Puti ang pintura ng kisame na unti-unti nang nababakbak dahil sa tagal ng panahon. May mga bahagi rin na naninilaw na sa sobrang kalumaan. These were things that didn’t really register to Kyungsoo in the past, but somehow his small rented apartment’s flaws were magnified after tonight’s events.

Nag-flashback naman kay Kyungsoo ang bahay ng pamilya Kim na humihiyaw ng karangyaan ang bawat sulok. Muli na naman siyang napabuntong-hininga.

“Ang lalim naman,” Baekhyun commented before turning to his friend. “Anong nangyari, Soo? Na-fire ka ba talaga dahil do’n? Hindi na ba natin pwedeng kausapin si Sir Lay or kung sino man?”

A moment passed before the wide-eyed male replied. “No, hindi naman ako nasisante.”

Huminga nang maluwag si Baekhyun atsaka napaupo. Marahan niyang pinalo ang braso ni Kyungsoo. “O, hindi ka naman pala natanggal! Eh bakit para kang nalugi d’yan?” Naguguluhang tanong nito.

Kyungsoo breathed before speaking. “Baek…” Panimula niya sa kwento ng mga nangyari sa araw na iyon.

Isang malakas na hampas ang natanggap ni Kyungsoo mula sa kaibigan nang matapos siyang magkwento. “Baekhyun!” He screamed before sitting up in front of his friend. Hinahagod pa lang niya ang parteng pinalo ni Baekhyun nang hampasin naman siya nito sa kabilang braso. “Baekhyun Byun! Ano ba?!”

“Ikaw kasi!” Baekhyun scolded. “Soo eto ha, real talk lang. Kelan mo nakilala si Jongin?”

“Kagabi…” Sagot niya. Ramdam na ni Kyungsoo ang pagdating ni Baekhyun “Reality Check” Byun sa tono pa lang ng boses nito.

“See? You’ve known the guy for a day pero kung makapag-pine ka d’yan ‘kala mo ilang taon ka nang may unrequited love do’n sa tao.” Baekhyun rolled his eyes. “Alam mo Kyungiepoo, hindi naman nakakapagtaka na ma-starstruck ka kay Rix Kim. I mean,” Baekhyun wildly flailed his hands to gesture. “Hello si _Rix Kim_ ‘yon. Yummy na, rich pa! Konti na lang yata mga gano’n sa mundo. Pero ‘yong sa inyo Soo, alam mo naman na nagkataon lang ‘di ba na ikaw kasi ‘yong ando’n?”

Kyungsoo wordlessly nodded.

Napabuntong-hininga si Baekhyun. “One-time thing lang ‘yon, Soo. Kilala mo ba ‘yong isa pang naka-momol niya sa party kagabi?” Umiling si Kyungsoo. Baekhyun took his phone from his pocket atsaka nagtipa. After a few seconds ay iniharap nito ang cellphone sa walang malay na kaibigan. “Eto oh.”

The beauty of the woman displayed on Baekhyun’s phone was out of this world. Kyungsoo briefly wondered how someone could look so ethereal one second and so smoldering the next. Nagsusumigaw ang elegance sa bawat anggulo nito. “Krystal Jung,” Baekhyun said bago inilapag ang phone. “Actress, model, maganda, mayaman, and way out of our leagues.” Mahinang sabi nito bago sumiksik sa tabi ni Kyungsoo. “Ang layo nila sa’tin, Soo.”

Kyungsoo only croaked out “Alam ko” in a small voice before silence reigned between them. He knows how far away the likes of Jongin Rix Kim, Sehun Oh, and Krystal Jung are from him and Baekhyun.

“Crush lang ‘yan Soo. Okay lang ‘yung crush. Basta harmless. Happy crush lang gano’n, kasi pogi siya tsaka mukhang prince charming.” Baekhyun rambled as he was leaning on the doe-eyed male’s shoulder. “Basta hindi seryoso, kasi masasaktan lang tayo ‘pag sineryoso ‘yong ganyan.”

A beat passed between them before Kyungsoo answered. “Alam ko.”

“Pero ang boba mo sa part na ‘di mo tinanggap ‘yong pera.” Si Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo smiled without humor. “Alam ko.” Aniya.

‘Yon na yata ang catchphrase niya for the day.

\--

Matulin na lumipas ang mga araw para kay Kyungsoo. Tulad ng pangako nina Jongin at Sehun sa kanya ay hindi naman siya natanggal sa trabaho niya. Pinagsabihan lang siya ni Sir Lay na huwag nang mauulit iyon dahil sa susunod ay hindi na talaga siya pagbibigyan.

Kyungsoo took that advice to heart. Hindi naman kasi talaga siya ‘yong tipo na makikipag-momol sa strangers pero nadala lang talaga siya ng ngiti ni Jongin no’ng gabing ‘yon.

Ipinilig niya ang ulo niya atsaka nag-focus sa paghuhugas ng mga baso at pinggan. Nagsisimula pa lang ang shift niya ay tambak na agad ang mga hugasin. Supposedly, isang buwan sana siya na naka-assign sa VIP pero as a punishment sa paglabag niya sa employee code of conduct nila ay inilipat siya ni Lay sa dishwashing duty for the rest of the month. Disciplinary action daw, anito, na mas mabuti na kesa naman masisante siya na sinang-ayunan din ni Kyungsoo. Also, ayaw muna niyang umali-aligid sa VIP area ngayon dahil baka magkrus pa ang landas nila ni Jongin Kim. (Let’s pretend na hindi tumatambay si Kyungsoo sa lib ng university bitbit ang laptop niya para maki-connect sa free wifi at makibalita sa SNS accounts ni Jongin.)

_Wow Soo, it’s been two weeks. Feeling mo ba talaga kilala ka pa ni Jongin_ , ismid sa kanya ng utak niya. _Mej feelingera ka sa part na ‘yon mare._

Hindi na lang niya pinansin ang mahadera niyang utak na nahawa na yata sa kamalditahan ni Baekhyun Byun. Tuloy-tuloy ang pagtambak ng mga maruruming plato at baso sa gilid niya dahil nasaktuhan na Friday night. Hindi na maka-keep up si Kyungsoo at nagdadasal na lang siya na sana dumating na ang break niya. Mapupudpod na yata ang fingerprints niya kakahugas.

“Woy Kyungs,” rinig niya sa pamilyar na malalim na boses. Paglingon ni Kyungsoo ay nakita niya si Loey, ‘yong kasamahan niya na dapat kasama niyang nasa VIP rin ngayon. Wala itong dalang mga hugasin pero may puting papel lang na hawak.

Nagtaas ng kilay si Kyungsoo. “Ano?”

“Knock knock.” Bigla nitong sabi at napapikit si Kyungsoo sa irita. Ayan na naman ‘yong kakornihan ni Loey na may itinatago yatang library ng mga walang kwentang jokes sa bahay nila kaya ‘di nauubusan. Okay naman ito as a person at madalas sinasakyan naman ni Kyungsoo ang mga trip nito, pero maa-appreciate niya kung hindi siya ngayon kukulitin dahil hindi maliligo mag-isa ‘yong mga maruming plato sa harap niya.

“Loey ha ‘wag ngayon,” banta niya at nakita naman agad niya ang takot na dumaan sa mga mata nito. Paano, ilang beses na itong naging biktima ng mga full force na hampas ni Kyungsoo tuwing nangungulit nang wala sa mood si Soo.

Binalik na ni Kyungsoo ang atensyon sa paghuhugas nang tumayo si Loey sa gilid niya. Minsan gusto nang i-meet ni Kyungsoo ang nanay nito para itanong kung ilang beses bang iniri si Loey Park at ganito kakulit ito. “Kyungsooo~” Loey whined. “Sige na dali isa lang!” Pilit nito na hinihila-hila pa ang suot niyang uniform.

_Kyungsoo marami ka pang pangarap, Kyungsoo hindi ka pwedeng makulong_ , meditate niya sa sarili habang humihinga nang malalim. Gusto man niyang kaltukan si Loey ay pinili na lang niyang i-humor ito para matapos na. “Okay sige ano ba ‘yan.”

“Knock knock!” Excited na sabi nito.

“Who’s there?” Flat ang boses na sagot niya, tuloy pa rin ang galaw ng kamay sa paghuhugas.

“Rix Kim number!”

Napahinto si Kyungsoo at hindi kaagad nakapagsalita. “Kyungs dali sagutin mo! Hinahanap na ako ni Sir Lay!”

“Okay, Rix Kim number who?” Tanong niya atsaka nilingon ito.

Loey’s goofy smile met his curious eyes. “Not who, where!” Sabi nito atsaka isiniksik ang hawak na puting papel sa harap ng apron na suot niya. “Babye Kyungs, may utang kang kwento ha!” Huling sabi nito bago humangos palabas bago makita at mapagalitan ni Sir Lay.

_What the fuck was that_ ang tanging nasa utak ni Kyungsoo. Tama ba ang pagkaintindi niya sa sinabi ni Loey? Number ba talaga ni Rix ‘yong nasa papel na binigay nito?

Gusto man niyang tingnan na ang papel ay hindi pa siya makakilos. Tuloy-tuloy ang pasok ng mga used dishes at isang oras pa bago ang break niya.

Panay ang sulyap ni Kyungsoo sa wall clock sa kanan niya. Ang bagal-bagal ng oras.

\--

“Kuya Soo ako na d’yan, break ka na.” Parang anghel na ibinaba mula sa langit ang tingin ni Kyungsoo sa kasamahang si Wendy nang marinig niya ito. “After ng break mo kuya pinapa-check ni Sir Lay ‘yong inventory.”

Tumango siya at ngumiti sa babae. “Thank you Wendy.” Aniya atsaka hinubad ang apron para ibigay dito. He made sure na kunin ang papel na kanina pa niya ina-anticipate basahin. Dumiretso siya sa locker room dahil siguradong merong mga nakatambay sa break room ng ganitong oras. Gustong mapag-isa ni Kyungsoo sa pagbabasa ng note.

He breathed deeply bago unti-unting binuksan ang papel. Parang chicken scrawl ang sulat at natawa siya pero hindi maiaalis ang gulat dahil hindi niya inaasahan na magku-krus pa muli ang mga landas nila ni Jongin.

_09xx-xxx-xxxx_

_You didn’t want to give yours so I’m giving you mine instead. Meet me sa parking, please?_

_\- Rikki_

Nauna nang maglakad ang mga paa niya bago pa na-realize ni Kyungsoo sa sarili na talagang heto siya, kikitain si Jongin Rix Kim after ng walkout moment niya no’ng huli silang nagkita. Bago pa man mahiritan ng kaba at makapag-back out ay nasa parking lot na siya at agad niyang nakita si Jongin na nakaupo sa hood ng kotse nito.

“Jongin.” Marahan niyang tawag. He didn’t expect na maririnig ito ng lalaki pero dahil na rin siguro deserted ang parking lot save for the two of them ay narinig nito ang tawag niya. Jongin’s face lit up before he jogged to where Kyungsoo was standing.

“Hey.” Bati nitong nakangiti. “I thought you’d ignore me na eh, kanina pa ako naghihintay.”

“Sorry,” he apologetically smiled. “Ngayon lang kasi ‘yung break ko eh.”

Understanding dawned on the taller male’s face. “Oh, I understand. I don’t want to disturb Lay na rin kasi kanina since Friday night, I know mej busy talaga kayo.”

Tumango lang si Kyungsoo. “Uhm… ano. May sasabihin ka ba? Bakit mo pala ako tinawag dito?”

“Yeah, meron sana. How long is your break pala?”

“30 minutes.” Sumilip si Kyungsoo sa oras sa cellphone niya. “Joke, 25 minutes na lang.”

“Sige that’s enough naman na. By the way, you’re not busy naman ba? Am I disturbing anything?”

“Wala naman.” Iling niya. “I’m free.”

“Sige, let’s talk sa car ko? Medyo malamok dito eh.” Jongin invited and Kyungsoo nodded. He trailed behind the tanned male going to the car and Kyungsoo could hear Baekhyun’s voice in his head saying “Ipo-post na kita sa Subtle Clown Traits sa FB!”

Tahimik silang pumasok sa loob ng kotse. Jongin turned on the A/C at ilang sandali ng katahimikan ang naghari sa gitna nila. “So,” Jongin cleared his throat. Kyungsoo was reminded of the night two weeks ago bago siya nag-walk out dito. Parang umaakyat na lahat ng dugo niya sa ulo dahil sa hiya.

“So.” Sabi niya atsaka sumulyap kay Jongin. The latter looks unsure kung paano sisimulan ang conversation nila.

“Well first off, I wanted to ask if may nagawa ba ako last time that you didn’t like?” Jongin ran his fingers through his hair before awkwardly chuckling. “You left kasi in a hurry, tapos wala rin akong contact details mo. Got busy din the past weeks and ngayon lang ako nagka-time to go here.” He was speaking with a hurried undertone in his voice, na para bang any moment ay iiwan siya uli ni Kyungsoo.

It was Kyungsoo’s turn to be uncomfortable. Of course, Jongin’s line of thought was normal. Kahit sino ay iyon ang iisipin. “Wala naman,” mabilis na sagot ni Kyungsoo. “Nagmamadali lang din talaga ako no’n kasi ‘yong kaibigan ko inaantay na ‘ko. I’m sorry na bigla akong umalis.”

Jongin nodded understandingly. “I understand naman. Pero you didn’t leave din your bank details? Pati ‘yong gifts na binili natin…” He trailed off before eyeing the other male beside him, expecting an answer.

“Uhm…” Kyungsoo gulped. Paano nga ba niya ie-explain kay Jongin na meron siyang gustong patunayan sa mga kapatid nito? Which is a total nonsense dahil ni hindi naman alam nina Jury at Jongdae na binilhan siya ng mga regalo ng youngest brother ng mga ito. It doesn’t even make sense to Kyungsoo himself, paano pa kay Jongin?

He finally settled for a “Nahiya kasi ako” before shyly looking down at his fidgeting fingers. “Ikaw pala kumusta?” He shifted the conversation to Jongin. “Hindi naman ba naputol ‘yong cards mo?”

Medyo ine-expect na ni Kyungsoo na “Oo” ang isasagot ni Jongin dahil base sa narinig niya sa mga kapatid nito last time, hindi naman sila naniwala na boyfriend talaga siya. _So out of his league_ daw ang youngest Kim, to borrow his brothers’ words. Naiinis si Kyungsoo sa sarili dahil malinaw pa rin sa kanya word per word ang mga narinig niya that night mula kina Jury at Jongdae kahit na wala namang mali sa mga sinabi nito.

“No, actually.” Jongin beamed with his usual boyish grin. _And here I go again,_ ani Kyungsoo sa sarili. Nadadala na naman siya sa mga ngitian ni Jongin Rikki Kim. Dito rin siya nadale last time eh, and look where it got him.

“I got a final warning, though, from Kuya Jury tsaka kay dad. Lie low daw muna ako or else they’ll really ship me off to Batanes for real.” He cracked up. Jongin twisted his body so that he’s now facing Kyungsoo. “You know naman I always get myself caught up sa mga ganitong news.”

“Di ko alam, actually.” Sagot naman ni Kyungsoo. Hindi na niya napansin that he was also mirroring Jongin’s position, kaya naman magkaharapan na silang dalawa ngayon. He spotted the other male’s slight shock at his answer at hindi niya napigilang matawa. “Bakit, Rikki,” he teased, “Celebrity ka rin ba kaya ine-expect mo na alam ng mga tao bawat galaw mo?”

Kyungsoo faced front when he laughed and he missed the fond smile that decorated Jongin’s face for a split second. The latter was just happy that at least, they’re back to their nonchalant banters. Hindi katulad kanina na may tension between them. “Hindi naman!” The tanned male defensively replied. “Sabi mo kasi when we met last time na kilala mo na ako so I assumed that you’ve known who I am since we met the night of the party.”

“Ahh ‘yon ba? Siyempre nakabalandra ‘yong pictures ko sa gossip sites kaya na-curious ako kung sino ba ‘yong naka-momol ko.” Tawa ni Kyungsoo. A beat passed before he realized what he said and he stiffened. Ngayon lang naman kasi nila napag-usapan uli ‘yong tungkol do’n sa momol night nila. _Well, Soo, ngayon lang naman kasi kayo nagkita uli._

Mukhang hindi naman weird for Jongin na pag-usapan iyon dahil natawa pa ito nang malakas. Normal lang yata for Rix Kim na i-recall ang mga escapades niya. “Oh right. Sorry, my bad. Anyway, since medyo kilala nga ‘yong family namin, madalas ako nafi-feature sa mga gano’ng gossips–”

“Hindi ba dahil binibigyan mo sila ng material to gossip about?” Asar uli ni Kyungsoo rito.

Hindi agad sumagot si Jongin and for a moment, Kyungsoo wondered if he has crossed a line at masyado na bang pamilyar ang trato niya rito when the taller male cutely scrunched his nose. “Grabe ka naman Kyungie, what do you think of me?!” He asked, his voice scandalized.

Kyungsoo chortled. “Sabi ng kaibigan ko pangarap ka raw ng mga kolehiyala eh! Tsaka ang dami-daming babae na nagco-comment sa photos mo sa IG–”

“Aha!” Jongin cut him off. “Ikaw ah, you’re stalking me online.” It was Jongin’s turn to torment Kyungsoo and the latter rushed to defend himself. “HINDI AH!” May kalakasang deny niya na siyang tinawanan lang ni Jongin. Mas defensive talaga ‘yong mga guilty eh.

Tinatawanan pa rin siya ni Jongin nang mapatingin si Kyungsoo sa oras na naka-display sa dashboard. Nanlaki pa ang mga mata niya nang makitang dalawang minuto na lang ay matatapos na ang break niya. “Hala shocks, kailangan ko nang mauna Jongin.”

Jongin straightened up hearing that. “Wait, you’re leaving again?” There was a lilt in the male’s voice that Kyungsoo cannot name. He looked… sad and disappointed, for the lack of a better word that would describe the defeated puppy look on Jongin’s face.

“Tapos na po ‘yong break ko.” Kyungsoo patiently explained. “Sorry, napakwento na rin ako, hindi mo na tuloy nasabi ‘yong sasabihin mo.”

Jongin breathed a sigh of relief upon hearing that. Ngumiti ito sa kanya. “No it’s okay. Ako rin naman napakwento na. I’ll walk you inside.” He said at sabay silang lumabas ng kotse nito.

Feeling haba ng hair si Kyungsoo sa mga moments na ‘yon. Aba, ihahatid pa siya ng isang Jongin Rix Kim?! Sino ba namang hindi kikiligin. Pero siyempre, pigil na pigil ang mga kinikilig niyang ngiti. _Happy crush lang, like Baekhyun said_ , aniya sa sarili.

“Paano pala ‘yong sasabihin mo?” Tanong ni Kyungsoo nang nakapasok na sila sa loob ng bar. Doon lang din naman sa bungad ‘yong kitchen area na papasukan ni Kyungsoo. May mga naggi-greet na rin kay Jongin doon pa lang sa entrance na tinatanguan lang nito at sinasabihan ng “Later.” Malakas na rin ang ingay sa loob ng bar dahil peak hours na ng party.

Nakita ni Kyungsoo ang pagbuka ng bibig nito pero hindi niya narinig ang sinabi ng lalaki. “Sorry Jongin, maingay,” pasigaw na niyang sabi before pointing to his ear and shaking his head to gesture na wala siyang naririnig.

Nagsalita muli si Jongin. This time, he leaned in para ilapit ang bibig niya sa tenga ni Kyungsoo. The shorter male felt all of his blood rise to his face dahil sa gulat. Mabuti na lang ay medyo dim ang lights sa loob kaya hindi naman napansin ni Jongin. “What time do you finish your shift?” Tanong nito.

“3 AM pa!” Malakas ang boses na sagot niya. Props to his voice for not croaking kahit na tumataas na ang lahat ng balahibong pusa niya dahil ramdam niya ang mainit na hininga ni Jongin sa tenga niya. Kyungsoo almost groaned “More” pero buti na lang ay nakakapit pa siya na manipis na thread ng katinuan niya.

“I’ll wait for you.” Sabi nito bago lumayo sa kanya. In the midst of the changing neon colors inside the bar, Jongin mouthed “Call me” before mussing his hair and walking towards the group who have been trying to get his attention pagpasok pa lang nila.

Ilang saglit pang natulala si Kyungsoo sa likod nito. He stared at Jongin socializing with friends and acquaintances from _his league_. The smaller male noted those people’s designer clothes and luxury handbags, and how they moved with class and refinement despite being in a jam-packed bar. He was reminded how he could never fit in with that crowd.

Kyungsoo sighed before making his way back to the kitchen where he will be washing the group’s dirty dishes for the rest of his night.

\--

2:55 AM. Pakiramdam ni Kyungsoo ay burado na ang fingerprints niya sa dami nang hinugasan nila ni Wendy. Gusto na niyang hilahin ang natitirang limang minuto para makapag-clock out na.

“Go na Kuya Soo,” sabi sa kanya ni Wendy saktong 3 AM. “Ako na rito, uwi ka na.” She smiled.

“Okay ka na ba mag-isa?” Tanong niya. Although nabawasan naman compared sa dami kanina no’ng peak hours ng party, may tambak pa rin na maruruming dishes sa tabi nito.

Wendy nodded. “Yup oks na ako kuya, pakitawag na lang po si Yeri sa labas.”

Nangiti na rin si Kyungsoo at tumango. Finally, natapos din ang shift niya na sa pakiramdam niya ay ang haba-haba. He gladly removed the apron and hung it up. “Bye Wendy, ingat ka rin mamaya pag-uwi.” Paalam niya at nag-thumbs up lang ang kasama na tuloy pa rin sa paghuhugas.

Paglabas niya ay sakto rin naman na papasok na si Yeri. “Hinihintay ka na ni Wendy sa loob.” Bilin niya rito.

“Yes kuya. Take care pauwi!” Anito bago pumasok na sa loob.

Dire-diretso na si Kyungsoo papunta sa locker area kung saan nandoon din ang biometrics nila para mag-time out. Unti-unting bumibilis na ang tibok ng puso niya sa kaba at pinamamahayan na naman ng mga paruparo ang tiyan niya at the prospect of seeing Jongin again.

Pagpasok niya sa loob ay nakita niya si Loey na kapapalit lang din ng t-shirt from their button-down uniform. “End na rin ng shift mo Kyungs?” He asked while taking out his bag.

“Oo.” Tipid na sagot niya before opening his locker na katapat lang ng kay Loey. Nakaupo na ito sa bench sa gitna ng locker room at nagpapalit ng sapatos.

“Sabay na tayo ah.”

Kyungsoo mindlessly nodded, nagmamadali na sa pagpapalit ng damit. Sabi ni Jongin kanina ay tawagan niya ito pero sorry na lang dito dahil ni nga siyang load pang-text, pangtawag pa kaya?

Hindi na niya masyadong inayos ang gamit niya dahil sa pagmamadali. Basta sinaksak na lang niya ang mga ito sa loob ng locker before picking up his bag and walking straight to the biometrics station. Loey trailed behind him.

After timing out, sabay na silang lumabas sa locker area at nagpaalam kay Sir Lay. Habang naglalakad ay marahang binangga ni Loey ang balikat niya (or rather, the taller meant to bump his shoulder but ended up bumping his arm instead, because of the obvious height difference). “Kwento naman d’yan Kyungs.” Anito, his voice teasing.

Ramdam na ni Kyungsoo ang onslaught ng pangungulit nito. Loey Park reminds him so much of an overly energetic beagle, much like his best friend. The other male kept poking him on the sides while laughing with his signature boisterous laugh at iwas naman ng iwas si Kyungsoo, pero sa huli ay hindi na rin niya napigilan ang halakhak. “Loey ano ba!”

“Kwento na kasi dali! Nagulat ako kanina Kyungs nilapitan ako bigla ni Rix Kim, akala ko talaga may ginawa akong mali ta’s ire-report ako kay Sir Lay!” Animated na kwento nito with matching kamay pa sa dibdib to demonstrate how nervous he was. “Yon pala itatanong lang kung kilala raw ba kita at nasaan ka na raw!”

Kyungsoo’s faint heart skipped a beat at the kilig but he kept his face impassive. Kapag nakakita ng kahit konting reaksyon mula sa kanya ‘tong kasama niya ay sigurado siya na he won’t hear the end of it.

“May thing ba kayo ni Rix Kim, Kyungs?” He asked, apparently intrigued. Mukhang tama nga si Baekhyun na si Kyungsoo lang ang hindi nakakakilala noon kay Jongin. Napaisip tuloy siya kung dahil nga ba talaga sa 3310 niya ang dahilan? Mayroon naman kasi siyang social media accounts pero sobrang minsan lang kung mabuksan niya ang mga ‘yon. Wala rin naman kasi siyang internet sa bahay at tuwing nakiki-free wifi naman siya sa library ng unibersidad ay puro school works ang inaasikaso niya. Those times wherein he stalked Jongin’s SNS accounts were a rare deviation on his usual routine.

“Tsismoso ka ‘no,” iwas ni Kyungsoo sa pagsagot. He opened the entrance door at tinanguan ang bouncer na si Kuya Siwon bago sila dumiretsong lumabas ni Loey.

“Ano nga kasi!” Pilit ni Loey na inakbayan pa siya para hindi siya makapaglakad nang mabilis at makatakas sa mga tanong nito. “Nangako ka kanina ah magsasabi ka!”

“Hoy wala akong pinangako sa’yo–”

Kyungsoo’s voice was cut off. “Kyungie!”

Their heads both eagerly snapped at the source of the said voice. Doon ay nakita nila si Jongin na naglalakad papunta sa kinatatayuan nila. Wala ang pamilyar na ngiti sa mukha nito na pinagtakhan ni Kyungsoo. _Naku, ang tagal ko yata. Sabi ko kanina 3 AM tapos lampas-lampas na ako. Baka inaantok na ‘to si Jongin_ , he worried.

“Uy Jongin, sorry na-late ako ng labas ah?” Paumanhin niya agad pagtayo nito sa harap nila ni Loey. However, ang tingin nito ay lumampas sa mukha ni Kyungsoo at dumiretso sa kamay ng kaibigan niya na nakapaikot pa rin sa balikat niya.

Loey, being the oblivious puppy that he was, did not notice the thunderous look on Jongin’s face. Maligaya lang itong ngumiti habang nakaakbay pa rin kay Kyungsoo. “Uy Sir Rix! Hinihintay ninyo po ba si Kyungs?” Tanong nito kahit obvious naman na ando’n si Jongin para sa pandak niyang kaibigan. Siniko na lang siya ni Kyungsoo kasi halata naman na nang-aasar lang ito, but Jongin didn’t seem to get the joke dahil madilim pa rin ang mukha nito.

“Yeah, hinihintay ko ‘yong _boyfriend_ ko,” mariin nitong sagot kay Loey bago hinigit palapit sa kanya si Kyungsoo. The latter gulped at the sudden action and declaration from Jongin. Sumisirko-sirko na ang puso niya at hindi siya magugulat kung mahihimatay na lang siya do’n bigla. _Way to be dramatic, Soo,_ his internal self snickered.

Jongin held his hand atsaka hinila siya papunta sa kotse nito nang hindi na nagsalita pa. Ni hindi na siya binigyan nito ng pagkakataon na magpaalam kay Loey. Kyungsoo only looked at his friend apologetically and waved goodbye. Gulat man ay kumaway na lang din si Loey at nagsabing “Babye Kyungs, ingat kayo! See you!” sa malakas at buong-buo nitong boses.

The doe-eyed male felt Jongin’s hold on him tighten. He looked at Jongin but the latter did not turn his head back, not even once. Tuloy-tuloy ang lakad nito until they reached his car. He pressed a button on his key fob for the car to open.

Jongin wordlessly walked towards the passenger seat, hawak pa rin si Kyungsoo. Binuksan nito ang pintuan. “Get in.”

Sumunod na lang si Kyungsoo. _Gano’n ba kalaki ‘yong kasalanan na ma-late ng 10 minutes?_ He thought to himself but he kept his mouth shut. Jongin doesn’t look like he’s in the mood at walang balak si Kyungsoo na i-trigger lalo ang pagka-bad trip nito.

\--

They ended up going to a 24-hour coffee shop just five minutes away from the bar. Tahimik pa rin sila nang pumasok sa loob ng shop. It was fairly empty save for one other customer na mukhang nag-aaral at sa babaeng nasa cashier.

Jongin led the way to a corner table and Kyungsoo obediently followed. “What would you like?” The tanned male asked. Those were his first words since they’ve left the bar and Kyungsoo was startled.

“Ah, iced coffee na lang sa’kin, Jongin.” Sagot ni Kyungsoo as he began pulling out his wallet from his small bag pero hindi pa man siya nakakapag-abot ng pera ay dumiretso na ang kasama niya sa cashier para mag-order.

On the other hand, Jongin was conflicted. He mechanically ordered for the two of them (iced coffee for Kyungsoo and a café latte for him), pero lumilipad ang isip niya doon sa lalaking kasamang lumabas ni Kyungsoo kanina.

The guy was tall (even taller than Jongin, he resentingly thought) and the way his hands were hooked over Kyungsoo’s shoulders seem overly familiar. Jongin didn’t even understand what came over him when he suddenly proclaimed to the annoyingly tall guy that Kyungsoo was his boyfriend.

_I am his boyfriend! I paid him to be mine!_ Maktol ng isang bahagi ng isip niya.

However, the other half of his brain smugly replied. _He didn’t accept your money, so technically, he owes you nothing, Rix._

Napabuntong-hininga na lang siya. Eh bakit nga ba siya naiinis kung may ibang humahawak dito? The smaller male was kind enough to accommodate him again kahit na pauwi na sana ito dapat ngayon para magpahinga. Instead, he’s here having coffee with Jongin.

“For Sir Rix,” tawag ng cashier sa atensyon niya. He snapped out of his thoughts and immediately took the tray, muttering a “thanks” to the lady.

Inilapag ni Jongin ang tray sa table nila and gave Kyungsoo his iced coffee. Inurong niya rin sa harap nito ang isang slice ng blueberry cheesecake na in-order niya. He thought that Kyungsoo could use the sugar for energy.

Bakas ang gulat sa mukha nito nang umupo siya. “Hindi naman ako nag-order ng cake…” He trailed off but Jongin only shook his head. “It’s yours, as my thanks for coming with me. At least ‘yong cake hindi mo maiiwan dito.” He chuckled, but Kyungsoo’s cheeks burned with embarrassment.

Jongin did not mean for the statement to take a jab at Kyungsoo pero mukhang gano’n na nga ang nangyari. He instantly waved his hands in the air. “Uy sorry, I didn’t mean it like that! It’s a joke, Kyungie.”

Tumango lang si Kyungsoo. “Wala ‘yon, pero sorry talaga uli,” he regrettably lowered his head, opting to focus on his drink. “Ano pala ‘yong sasabihin mo?”

“Oh right. I wanted to ask another favor sana from you…” Lumunok si Jongin. “One of my cousins kasi will be getting married in two weeks. As you know, my parents believe na we’re together nga so they wanted me to come with you sa wedding.”

“Oh.” Tanging nasabi lang ni Kyungsoo. Jongin saw the hesitation on the other male’s face and he quickly spoke. “I know naman na it’s a hassle on your end, but my offer still stands Kyungsoo. I’m willing to compensate talaga lalo na this time, you’ll be meeting not just my immediate family pero pati relatives namin.” He added, shame washing over him. Kung hindi lang talaga namimilit ang parents niya, he wouldn’t want to drag Kyungsoo into this further. Kaso, it seemed that his parents have really taken a liking to the shorter male and they kept insisting na isama ito sa kasal ng pinsang si Minseok. His own mother even said that he shouldn’t bother coming kung wala si Kyungsoo! Imagine that.

Kyungsoo bit his lip, not knowing how to respond. Sinabi niya sa sarili niya na ayaw na niyang ma-entangle pa lalo kay Jongin at sa pamilya nito. On the other hand, he also told himself na ieenjoy lang niya ang pagkakaroon ng crush dito, like what Baekhyun advised. He’s conflicted because he _does_ want to spend time with Jongin (sino ba namang may ayaw), but having to meet his entire clan while pretending to be his boyfriend was a whole other story.

“I’m not asking you to decide now,” Jongin finally said. “I know it’s too much to think about, lalo na you’re busy din with your own stuff. Just… please let me know of your decision in three days? Para rin masabihan ko sina mama.”

“Mas… okay nga kung gano’n.” Tango ni Kyungsoo. He would need some time to discuss this to Baekhyun too. Ayaw niyang magpadalos-dalos dahil tama ang best friend niya, it’s his loss kung lalalim ang so-called crush niya sa lalaki.

“That’s great, thank you so much for considering this Kyungie.” Sincere na pasasalamat nito. His eyes were clear as he looked at Kyungsoo and the latter thought that he could spend his days staring into Jongin’s brown orbs.

“W–wala ‘yon,” Kyungsoo stuttered before taking a sip on his iced coffee. Agad niyang iniwas ang tingin niya rito to distract himself.

“Then, can I finally have your phone number na?” Tanong nito, his voice hopeful habang nakatitig pa rin sa kanya.

“Oo naman.” He answered and quickly dictated his number. The other male typed it on his phone, and Kyungsoo’s obnoxious Nokia ringtone reverberated in the quiet coffee shop soon after. He scrambled to answer it dahil baka emergency (because what else could be a call at 3 AM about) when it suddenly stopped. “That was me,” ani Jongin. “I just made sure that I got the number right.” Dagdag nito before putting back his phone on his jean pocket.

Tumango na lang si Kyungsoo. Itatago na rin sana niya ang cellphone niya nang tumunog muli ang ringtone nito for a text message naman this time. Nagkatinginan sila ni Jongin. “Ikaw din ba ‘to?” He asked, but Jongin only shook his head.

Tiningnan ni Kyungsoo ang mensahe at halong tawa at pag-iling ang naging reaksyon niya. It was Loey who texted, informing him na nakauwi na ito pero hindi pa rin nito makakalimutan ang kwentong utang niya.

Jongin’s brow raised at the fond smile that Kyungsoo was sporting. _Who is making_ his _Kyungie laugh at 3 in the morning?_ He thought, obviously peeved.

“Who was it?” The tanned male asked before drinking from his cup, trying to disguise his annoyance with mere curiosity.

“Si Loey, ‘yong kasabay ko kanina. Nangungulit lang.” Sagot naman nito atsaka itinago ang cellphone.

Jongin could not help his scoff. Siya nga ay ngayon lang nakuha ang number nito and yet, that Loey guy is texting _his_ Kyungie in the middle of the night? The audacity of that guy.

“I want to text you too.” The words were out of his mouth before his brain even had the chance to process it. The shorter male looked surprised at his statement, and Jongin was quite sure that he was mirroring Kyungsoo’s exact facial expression. _Where did that come from, Jongin Kim?! If Sehun was here he’d laugh his ass off at that cheesy line._

Fortunately, Kyungsoo only laughed awkwardly to brush it off. Mukhang hindi naman nito sineryoso ang sinabi niya. “Pwede… ka namang mag-text?” He replied in an unsure tone.

Jongin could not help the pout that jutted out from his lips. “Bakit hindi ka sure?”

This time, the other male laughed wholeheartedly. “Pwede kang mag-text,” he repeated with a firmer voice, his eyes twinkling in amusement.

Ngumiti lamang si Jongin bilang sagot. _I’d definitely text you everyday, Kyungie._

\--

“Baekkk~ Anong gagawin ko?” Kyungsoo whined to his best friend. Kasalukuyan silang nasa unibersidad at nakatambay sa botanical garden habang kumakain ng tanghalian. Inirapan lang ng kaibigan niya ang pangungulit niya.

“Tigilan mo ako ha, Kyungsoo Do,” banta nito bago sumubo ng paborito nitong bacsilog. “Sinabi ko na sa’yo. Kung ako tatanungin mo, mas mabuti na ‘yong hindi ka na lumapit-lapit pa kay Rix Kim.” Ulit nito sa sinabi rin noong una pa lang niyang konsultahin ito tungkol sa sitwasyon niya three days ago. “Tingnan mo nga oh, ganyan ka na crush mo pa lang siya. Paano ka ‘pag nahulog ka do’n?” Matalim ang titig nito sa kanya. “You’re setting yourself up for a heartbreak.”

“Hindi naman dahil sa crush ko kaya gusto kong pumayag!” Mariin namang tanggi ni Kyungsoo bago kinagatan din ang sandwich niya. Tagtipid muna siya ngayon dahil nagkasakit ang nakababatang kapatid niya sa probinsya kaya naman dinagdagan niya ang ipinadala sa mga magulang. Ibinawas na lang niya sa budget niya sa pagkain. Inalok siya ni Baekhyun na ilibre nito pero tinanggihan niya. Alam naman niya na hindi rin kalakihan ang budget ng kaibigan. “Alam mo namang short ako ngayon, makakatulong ‘yong pera, Baek.”

Umismid lamang muli ito. “Di na uubra sa’kin ‘yan Soo, nagamit mo nang reason ‘yan last time. Tapos ano, ‘di mo rin naman uli kukunin ‘yong pera? Shunga ka bih?” Tinungga nito ang blue lemonade nito bago siya hinarap. “Aminin mo na lang na gusto mo kasing makasama si Mr. Rix Kim.”

Hindi na nakaimik pa si Kyungsoo. Okay, honestly noong una naman kasi talaga ay mga 60% na ayaw na nga niyang sumama kay Jongin. Lalo na at buong angkan ng mga Kim ang kakailanganin niyang harapin ngayon at hindi niya alam kung anong kahaharapin niya doon. May takot sa dibdib niya na baka tulad ng opinyon nina Jury at Jongdae ang iisipin ng iba pang relatives nito.

But Jongin had been so persistent. Akala niya noong una ay pinagti-tripan lang siya nito no’ng huling usap nila sa coffee shop but he really texted. Ito ang suking texter niya mula sa pa-“Good morning Kyungie :)” nito sa umaga, sa mga random kwento sa gitna ng mga breaks sa klase, hanggang sa pa-“Sweet dreams” nito sa kanya bago matulog. Mas lalo tuloy lumalalim ang pagka-crush niya rito. (Happy crush pa rin ha, ‘wag kayong ano d’yan.) Lagi na rin tuloy siyang may load these days simula nang maging textmates sila.

At first, Kyungsoo thought that Jongin was only doing it to convince him to go to the wedding. However, not once did the other guy mention it at all. Pure kwentuhan lang talaga ang ginagawa nila, at kinikilig nga ang marupok na puso ni Kyungsoo dahil feeling niya ay nasa getting to know stage na sila. Pagbigyan na natin siya dahil ngayon lang talaga nagka-love life (or crush life, to be more accurate) si Kyungsoo. Mula pa kasi noong high school hanggang sa lumipat siya sa Maynila para mag-kolehiyo ay puro aral at part-time jobs ang inaatupag niya.

Pakiramdam niya ay mas nakilala na niya ngayon si Jongin. Not just the infamous Rix Kim, but really _Jongin_. From their texts, he knew that the tanned male wasn’t much of a coffee lover. Tanging café latte lang ang nasisikmura nitong kape. He loves his family a lot, and it was easy to spot that Jongin was well-loved growing up. Minsan, dahil sa inip nito sa bagal niyang mag-reply (pasensya na ngayon lang po siya nagkaroon ng textmate), tumatawag na ito.

Kyungsoo recalled how butterflies danced and partied at the pit of his stomach when his ringtone blared in his small apartment, displaying Jongin’s name. Nahigit niya ang hininga at mga ten seconds lang siyang nakatitig sa cellphone niya bago nagkalakas ng loob na sagutin ito.

“H–hello?” He stammered and quickly slapped himself sa hiya.

_“Kyungie! Akala ko nakatulog ka na.”_ Tawa nito sa kabilang linya. Parang umiikot ang pwet ni Kyungsoo dahil sa kilig pagkarinig pa lang sa tawa nito.

“Uy hindi, sorry medyo mabagal kasi akong mag-type.”

_“I figured.”_ He replied before chuckling. _“Hindi ka masyadong nagte-text ‘no?”_

“Oo, minsan lang talaga. Tsaka nakita mo naman phone ko, de-keypad pa rin kaya mas tumatagal lalo.”

_“Cool nga eh! Nokia phones are really durable.”_ Anito. _“I’m just wondering lang…”_

“Ano?”

_“How do you stalk my socmed accounts from your phone?”_

Kyungsoo could feel a tint of red blush on his cheeks. Nasapo niya ang pisngi kahit na wala naman doon si Jongin para makita siya. “H–hindi ako nangi-stalk sa’yo!” Tanggi niya pa kahit na totoo naman. _Sige Kyungsoo, kunwari hindi ka pumapasok ng maaga para lang maki-wifi sa school at tingnan ang profile ni Jongin._

_“Defensive!”_ Tudyo ni Jongin sa kanya. A beat passed before he spoke again. _“How’s your day Kyungie?”_

…at doon na nga po tuluyang nahulog ang puso ng isang Kyungsoo Do.

“Oh ano natahimik ka na d’yan.” Baekhyun nudged, bringing him back to the present. “Hay naku Soo, matanda ka na. Alam ko namang alam mo na kung anong gusto mong gawin, gusto mo lang na i-validate ko ‘yong decision mo.” His friend rolled his eyes once more. Minsan kinakabahan si Kyungsoo na isang araw wala nang eyeball si Baekhyun kaka-eye roll nito.

“Hindi naman…” he protested halfheartedly.

Baekhyun sighed before patting his back. “Just do it if you think that’s right for you, Soo. Just make sure na hindi mo ipapahamak ‘yong sarili mo.”

Kyungsoo’s eyes twinkled in happiness at Baekhyun’s approval. The latter scoffed before smiling. “See, sabi ko na nga ba gusto mo talagang sumama do’n!”

The other male only grinned in response. He can’t wait to tell Jongin na sasama na siya rito.

“Baek pa-pasaload naman ng lima.” Sabi niya sa kaibigan nang ma-realize na nakalimutan nga pala niyang magpa-load kanina. Ni hindi niya nasagot ‘yong text ni Jongin kaninang umaga.

“Okay,” sabi nito atsaka nag-send agad ng load kay Kyungsoo. “Basta make sure na kukunin mo na ‘yong pera this time ha!” Dagdag na bilin nito pero wala na sa kanya ang atensyon ng kaibigan. The male was already humming a celebratory tune habang nagte-text. Napailing na lang si Baekhyun bago itinuloy ang pagkain ng bacsilog niya. “Hay nako Soo, ‘wag ka lang talagang uuwi sa’kin nang umiiyak at brokenhearted.”

\--

On the other hand, si Jongin naman ay panay ang tingin sa cellphone niya. Nasa gitna siya ng klase pero ang utak niya ay lumilipad kay Kyungsoo. Kaninang umaga pa kasi ang huling text niya rito pero hindi pa rin ito nagre-reply hanggang ngayon. _Nagsawa na ba siyang mag-reply? Am I being too clingy?_ He pouted nang ma-realize na wala pa rin itong sagot. Malungkot na ibinulsa niya muli ang cellphone. It’s about time he started listening to the lecture, anyway.

A few seconds later, his phone vibrated. Jongin scrambled to get it out of his pocket because after four hours and 39 minutes (no, he wasn’t keeping count, he just noticed it randomly), mukhang nag-reply na si Kyungsoo.

To his disappointment, it was just Sehun telling him to stop pouting in class because it was ugly and distracting. Matalim ang tingin niya sa kaibigan na nakaupo sa kabilang aisle before texting him to fuck off. Sehun Oh got his hopes up for nothing and now, he’s more annoyed than ever dahil wala pa rin siyang reply. Did Kyungsoo ghost him already?

Muli na namang nag-vibrate ang phone niya. Nakasimangot na nilingon niya uli si Sehun. “Stop texting me,” he mouthed but his friend only looked at him, clueless.

“I’m not texting you, dumbass.” Anito sa normal na boses na nagpalingon sa prof nila. “Is anything the matter, Mr. Oh?” Masungit na tanong nito. Jongin held back a laugh dahil kilala si Attorney Luhan sa buong university bilang strict na professor. Ayaw nito na may ibang nagsasalita kapag nagkaklase ito.

“None, Attorney,” Sehun meekly answered before shooting an annoyed look at Jongin.

“If you have anything better to do, feel free to leave.” Matigas na sagot uli ng propesor bago ibinalik ang topic sa lecture.

Sehun flipped him off pagtalikod ni Atty. Luhan pero hindi na siya sumagot. His mood got a little better seeing his friend get a scolding in the middle of the class. (But he’d still appreciate it if Kyungsoo could reply to his text.)

Jongin checked out his phone again to check kung sino bang nag-text sa kanya. His eyes widened when he saw that it was really from Kyungie this time.

_Hi Jongin! Payag na akong sumama sa wedding. Sabihan mo na lang ako ng details :)_

“Holy shit,” may kalakasang mura niya sa pagkabigla habang nakatitig pa rin sa text nito. He didn’t expect that Kyungsoo would say yes. After all, he looked really hesitant when they were at the café last time pero whatever it is that changed Kyungsoo’s mind, he was really grateful.

True, his parents really wanted Kyungsoo to be there. _But it’s not just his parents…_ A part of Jongin wants to deny that he really, really wanted to spend time with the doe-eyed male dahil hindi pa siya nakakahanap ng explanation as to why he was feeling that way. At first, he thought if it was only because he was physically attracted to him. After all, all of these happened because they made out during their first meeting. However, habang lumilipas ang araw at nakakausap niya ito via texts and calls ay mas lalong napapalapit ang loob niya rito. The more that he talks to Kyungsoo ay mas lalong lumalalim ang intensyon niyang mas makilala pa ito.

“Yes, Mr. Kim? Anything you would want to share with the class?” Untag ni Atty. Luhan na ngayon ay nakapamewang na habang nakatingin sa kanya. He heard Sehun cackling pero tiningnan lang din ito ng masama ng professor.

“Both of you Mr. Kim and Mr. Oh can leave this class. I believe meron pa kayong ibang gustong asikasuhin kesa makinig sa lecture ko.” The professor firmly stated bago tumingin sa laptop nito. “This will be counted as an absence. Wala ka pang absent so far, Mr. Kim, so you’re safe. However,” tumaas ang kilay nito kay Sehun. “Mr. Oh, isang late mo pa, FA ka na sa klaseng ‘to.”

Atty. Luhan started writing on the whiteboard again. “Oh ano? Bakit hindi pa kayo umaalis?”

Both Jongin and Sehun urgently grabbed their bags. Ni hindi na nga nila inayos ang gamit, they both just threw their binders and pens inside before standing up to head for the door. “I’m sorry po, Atty. Luhan.” Jongin apologized on their way out habang dire-diretso lang si Sehun palabas.

“It’s not okay.” Sagot lang nito. “Finish whatever it is that you want to do and I expect your full attention on our next class.”

“Yes po, we apologize po uli Attorney.”

Atty. Luhan only huffed. “Don’t apologize for someone who isn’t sorry, Mr. Kim. Ni wala na nga ‘yong kaibigan mo.” Anito. “Go. You’re disrupting the class.” Dagdag nito bago muling hinarap ang klase para ituloy ang lecture.

Tumuloy na palabas si Jongin. He saw Sehun standing just outside the door. “Uy gags, why didn’t you apologize kay Attorney.” Unang sabi niya rito. “He seems pissed.”

“Why should I?” Sagot lang ng kaibigan before he started walking. Sumunod naman siya rito. “Besides, you’re the one who got us kicked out. It was just right that you say sorry for the both of us.”

Hindi na niya ito sinagot. Jongin doesn’t even feel bad getting kicked out of class because he can now focus his attention on replying to Kyungie’s text. Nakangiti siya habang nagta-type ng reply dito. _Kyungie! I’m glad to hear that. When ka ba free para we can meet?_

“Rix are you listening?”

“What?”

Nagtaas ng kilay si Sehun. “Who are you texting? Is it that Kyungsoo kid again?”

“Pake mo ba” was Jongin’s only response before checking his phone every minute, patiently waiting for a text.

“Real mature, Rix.” Sehun snickered. “Pero ano ba ‘yan? Are you guys still pretending ba?” Tanong nito. “Also, I was saying na you owe me lunch for getting us kicked out of Attorney’s class. Kaya nga ako pumasok today kasi alam kong malapit na ako ma-FA tapos you got me kicked out naman.”

“Fine! Ang whiny mo.” Jongin laughed. “Bagay kayo ni Attorney eh.”

“Shut up. Don’t even associate my name sa sungit na ‘yon. Let’s eat at Frankie’s, I’m craving wings. Also,” huminto ito sa paglakad at tinitigan siya. “You didn’t answer my question. Is this still pretend dating?”

“Yes, bakit ba ang tsismoso mo.” Sagot lang niya bago ito inunahang maglakad.

“I’m just curious. You’ve never really waited for someone’s text this much.”

“It’s different. Siyempre I’m asking him for a favor nga ‘di ba to go with me sa we–”

Sehun laughed before he even finished his sentence. “Fine Rix, convince yourself that.” Anito bago lumiko papunta sa parking lot.

_Yeah, I wish I could convince myself._ Jongin thought bago sumunod sa kaibigan.

\--

_Kyungie! I’m glad to hear that. When ka ba free para we can meet?_

Napangiti si Kyungsoo at nagsimulang magtipa ng reply kahit na nasa gitna siya ng klase. _Tapos na class ko in 30 minutes. Sakto wala akong part-time ngayon. Pwede ka ba?_

Malaki ang ngiti niya nang mai-send ang sagot. He’s hoping na available nga ito dahil nami-miss na niyang makita ito sa personal. (Kahit talagang three days ago lang sila last nagkita sa coffee shop.)

_What the hell, Kyungsoo, saan nanggaling ‘yong nami-miss??? Feeling jowa ka teh?_

Yes, susulitin na nga muna niya talaga ang pagiging fake boyfriend ng isang Jongin Rix Kim. It’s not everyday that you get a chance to be with your (happy) crush anyway. And it’s definitely not everyday na pwede niyang makasama si Jongin.

Mabilis na dumating ang reply. _Sure! I’ll pick you up from your school?_

Nanlaki ang mga mata ni Kyungsoo sa sagot nito. _Uy ‘wag na! Set na lang tayo ng meeting place, ako na pupunta. Mapapalayo ka pa._

Sa QC area lang din kasi ito nakatira at out of the way talaga kung susunduin pa siya nito sa España. This time though, hindi agad siya nakatanggap ng sagot. Ilang beses niyang sinilip ang phone pero hindi na talaga nag-reply si Jongin. Sakto namang nagpa-surprise quiz ang prof nila kaya hindi na rin niya natingnan ang phone hanggang sa matapos ang klase.

Nakalabas na siya ng building nila nang tumunog ang ringtone ng cellphone niya. He immediately picked up the call. “Uy Jongin, sakto katatapos lang ng klase ko. Saan tayo magkikita?”

_“Hmm, wait, ano nga name ng building mo sa school ninyo?”_ Jongin asked.

“Huh?” Taka naman niyang tanong. Why was he suddenly asking?

_“Please Kyungie? What’s the building’s name ba?”_

Sinagot naman agad ito ni Kyungsoo. Sorry na, masyado siyang marupok para sa “please” ng crush niya hihihi. _“Don’t hang up ah, wait lang.”_

“Okay?” Sagot na lang niya kahit na nawi-weirdohan na atsaka nagsimulang maglakad. “Pero saan ba tayo magkikita? Para makapag-commute na ako?”

_“Here.”_ Biglang sabi nito.

Napahinto si Kyungsoo. “Huh? Dito? Saang dito? Nasaan ka ba? Text mo na lang sa’kin ‘yong exact loc–”

“Here.” Biglang may kumalabit kay Kyungsoo. Paglingon niya ay nakita niya si Jongin, smiling brightly at him. Para siyang mahihimatay sa pinaghalong gulat at kilig. “Jongin!” He exclaimed, eyes wide in surprise.

“Hey,” anito at ibinaba na ang phone. “I missed you.”

Mas lalong nanlaki ang mga mata ni Kyungsoo. “H–ha?”

Jongin only laughed awkwardly in response, looking flustered at the words he uttered. “Sabi ko let’s go na!” Anito atsaka inakbayan si Kyungsoo. “Which café do you recommend around here?”

Kyungsoo was still dazed pero nagpaakay na siya sa kasama. Labo-labo na ang mga salita sa utak niya dahil??? INAAKBAYAN SIYA??? NI JONGIN RIX KIM????? _Lord kung panaginip ‘to please po ‘wag ninyo na ako gisingin ha._

Kita ni Kyungsoo ang mga estudyanteng nakakasalubong nila na nagse-second look kay Jongin. Of course, sino ba naman kasing mage-expect na makikita dito sa España si Rix Kim samantalang Katip boy ito? The shorter male could hear the whispers and giggles from girls and guys alike upon seeing Jongin and their curious looks seeing him next to the god.

Pakiramdam naman niya ay nanliliit siya lalo sa presensya nito. This is Jongin Rix Kim, _kilabot ng mga kolehiyala_ , to borrow Baekhyun’s words. Sino nga ba naman siya? Parang nagfa-flashback na naman sa utak niya ang mga narinig niya mula sa mga kapatid nito at binabalot siya ng insecurities niya.

Deserve niya ba kahit maging _fake_ boyfriend ng isang Jongin Rix Kim?

“Kyungie? Are you okay?” Nag-aalalang tanong ng kasama sa kanya. “You’re quiet…”

Pinilit na ngumiti ni Kyungsoo. “Sorry, may naalala lang. Nagulat kasi ako andito ka na bigla!”

Humalakhak lang ang lalaki. “I told you I’ll pick you up ‘di ba!”

Napailing na lang si Kyungsoo. Jongin’s presence in itself could really lift him up. Makita at marinig lang niya ang tawa nito ay parang gumagaan na ang mga inaalala niya. _Tangina Kyungsoo, i-preno mo ‘yan._ Marahan siyang umiling para pawiin ang gano’ng mga isipin sa utak niya.

Lumunok siya bago nagsalita. “Saan mo pala gustong makipag-usap?”

Jongin looked around thoughtfully before shrugging. “You decide. I’m not too familiar dito sa area eh.”

“Di ko alam kung may lugar ba rito sa uni na walang nakakakilala sa’yo.” Sagot niya sa maliit na boses.

“Grabe ka, I’m not that famous ah.” Tawa nito.

Hindi niya napigilan ang mapaismid. “Hindi raw pero ilang tao nang nakasalubong natin ‘yong napapatitig sa’yo.”

Jongin nudged him, a teasing glint in his eyes. “How are you so sure na they’re not looking at you?”

“Baliw! Sino namang titingin sa’kin?!”

“Ako.” The taller male replied with sincerity. “I see you, Kyungsoo.”

Napatitig na lang dito si Kyungsoo. Jongin seemed so genuine when he said that. _Ang pa-fall ng crush ko, lord give me strength please,_ dasal niya sa utak niya. Alam niyang nagba-blush na siya dahil sa kilig kaya agad naman niyang iniwas ang tingin niya rito. Hindi pa man sila nagsisimulang magpanggap uli ay parang delikado na ang puso niya.

“G–gusto mo d’yan na lang tayo sa may Q Park?” Pagpapalit niya ng topic. “May mga tables d’yan sa gilid. Magkakalayo naman so wala namang makakarinig sa pag-uusapan natin.”

“Alright.” Sagot naman nito. “Pa-deliver na lang tayo ng food.”

Dumiretso na ang dalawa sa Q Park at yes po opo, nakaakbay pa rin si Jongin sa kanya. Nangangamatis na si Kyungsoo sa pagkapula at panay ang paypay niya sa sarili. Nagtatakang napansin naman iyon ni Jongin.

“Kyungie are you okay ba? You’re so red!” He blurted out in shock. His hand immediately flew to the shorter male’s forehead at parang mas lalong nag-init ang mukha nito. “Are you sick? May fever ka yata. Should we go straight sa hospital–”

He instantly shook his head. “Uy hindi okay lang ako!” He said before swiftly moving away from Jongin’s grasp atsaka pinaypayan muli ang sarili. “Ano kasi, m–medyo mainit kaya namumula ako.”

The tanned male’s brows scrunched in wonder bago ito napatingin sa langit. Makulimlim ang panahon at ni walang araw na sumisilip sa mga ulap. “You sure?” He skeptically asked. Ayaw naman niya na magkasakit si Kyungsoo dahil sa kanya. “We can reschedule.”

Umiling muli si Kyungsoo. “Ayos lang ako, Jongin.” Ngiti niya. “Upo na tayo?” Dagdag niya atsaka nauna nang umupo sa isang bakanteng table. Alanganin ding oras kaya wala namang masyadong tao sa Q Park maliban do’n sa SHS students na nagpa-practice ng sayaw sa may side ng fountain.

“What food do you want?” Tanong ni Jongin habang inilalabas ang phone nito para mag-order sa Grab.

Nahihiyang ngumiti lang si Kyungsoo. “Okay lang ako Jongin, kakakain ko lang.” Tanggi niya kahit na talagang lunchtime pa ang huling kain niya. Wala na kasi siyang extrang budget para mag-merienda. Kung bibili siya ngayon ng pagkain ay wala na siyang pera pang-dinner.

Nangunot naman ang noo nito. “My treat Kyungie. Please?”

“Jongin–”

Hindi pa natatapos ang protesta niya ay ngumuso na ito. “Please?” Ulit ni Jongin.

Yes, parang sasabog na nga ang puso ni Kyungsoo sa bilis ng tibok nito. “O…okay. Ikaw na bahala. Okay lang naman kahit ano...”

The taller male’s face lit up. _Kung ganitong ngiti makikita ko palagi na akong magpapalibre sa’yo,_ naisip ni Kyungsoo. “Great! I’ll get some fast food na lang ah.” Anito atsaka nag-scroll sa phone for a few minutes bago binalikan si Kyungsoo. “So, as for the wedding…”

\--

Sa isang pribadong beach daw sa Batangas na pag-aari rin ng mga Kim ang venue ng kasal na magaganap four days from now. Pupunta sila pa-Batangas a day before the wedding kasabay ng pamilya ni Jongin dahil may maliit na salo-salo raw na gaganapin bago ang event. “It’s an intimate event, family and close friends lang nila Kuya Min–my cousin– and Ate Soeun ‘yong invited.”

Kinabahan naman si Kyungsoo sa narinig. “Hindi naman kaya ako makaka-interrupt? Family event ninyo pala ‘to…”

“No Kyungie!” Agad na tanggi ni Jongin atsaka sumubo ng fries nito. “Mom and dad really wanted you there. Tsaka my blabbermouth kuyas already told Kuya Min about you and he wants to meet you too.”

Lumaki pa lalo ang normally wide eyes niya. “Huh? Kinwento ako ng mga kuya mo?” Taka niyang tanong.

“Yup,” Jongin nodded. “Kuya Jongdae and Kuya Jury mentioned you daw sabi ni Kuya Min.”

Kung kanina ay kabado siya, nag-triple na ata ngayon. What could Jury and Jongdae Kim have possibly told their cousin about him? Baka naman pinagtawanan siya ng mga ito dahil sa naging pagpapanggap niya as Jongin’s boyfriend?

Mas natahimik si Kyungsoo at nagsimula na rin siyang mamutla. Agad naman itong napansn ni Jongin. “Uy don’t worry, mabait ‘yon si Kuya Min. We’ll just socialize a little tapos just tell me if you’re uncomfortable or you want to leave na.” Seryosong sabi nito. He understands that Kyungsoo wasn’t really much of an extrovert at ayaw naman niya na ilayo ito masyado sa comfort zone nito. They can just hang out sa may seashore or kahit sa room if hindi na ito komportable. Kyungsoo’s welfare will always come first.

Kahit paano naman ay nakahinga ng maluwag si Kyungsoo dahil sa assurance nito. He sincerely smiled at the taller male. “Thank you, Rikki.”

Jongin cackled. As in ‘yung open-mouthed na laugh and Kyungsoo couldn’t help but to follow suit. “Now I know you’re feeling better, you’re teasing me na eh.” Anito matapos humalakhak.

“I’ll let you know anong oras tayo aalis on Friday night, Kyungie. Wala naman bang matatamaan sa schedule mo?” Tanong ni Jongin.

“Ah, may duty ako sa bar sa Biyernes pero tingin ko naman mapapakiusapan ko si Loey na palitan ako.” Sagot niya. Madali lang namang kausap si Loey, uutuin niya lang ‘yon na sasabihin na niya ‘yong utang niyang kwento tapos papayag na agad ‘yon. He grinned at the thought. _Sorry Loey. Bayad mo na ‘to sa walang katapusang pangungulit mo sa’kin._

On the other hand, Jongin didn’t seem pleased sa narinig nito mula sa kasama. Kyungsoo smiling at the thought of talking to another boy just doesn’t sit well with him. He doesn’t want his Kyungie to owe anything to that guy. _What the fuck, Rix, why so possessive?_ Tanong ng isang bahagi ng utak niya. “Don’t.” Jongin spoke. _I like you, damn it._

Kyungsoo curiously looked at him. “Huh?”

“Don’t talk to that guy na.” _I like you, Kyungsoo Do._ Jongin finally has a name for what he was feeling. After wondering over and over again why he doesn’t want anyone else na umaaligid dito, napangalanan na ni Jongin ang nararamdaman niya. He really, _really_ likes Kyungsoo.

And he’ll make sure he’d do something about it.

The shorter male tilted his head to the side, puzzled. “Huh?” He repeated. “Eh paano ko siya mapapakiusapan kung–”

“I’ll take care of it.” Mabilis niyang sagot. “Ako na kakausap kay Kris.”

“Uy hala ‘di mo naman kailangan gawin ‘yon, Jongin. Close naman kami ni Loey, sigurado ako hindi tatanggi sa’kin ‘yon–”

“Basta.” Jongin responded with a no-nonsense tone. “Don’t argue na, Kyungie ha? Ako nang bahala.” He reassured.

“O–kay?” Kyungsoo replied, still baffled. “Sabihan mo lang ako if ever para ako na kakausap kay Lo–”

Again, hindi na naman siya pinatapos magsalita ni Jongin. “Ako nang bahala.” Ulit lang nito before sipping on his large cup of Coke Zero. “You want more fries pa?” Alok nito, dangling a crunchy piece of French fry in front of Kyungsoo dahil naubos na niya ‘yong kanya (sorry gutom, sandwich lang kinain niya no’ng lunchtime okay!!!).

Tatanggi na sana siya nang biglang nagsalita na uli si Jongin. “Say ah, Kyungie.” He said with that all too familiar smirk on his face that Kyungsoo wanted to wipe away (with a kiss, but no one else has to know that).

“Rikki gumaganti ka ha–” Jongin was already putting the fry inside his mouth before he even finished his sentence. And puta??? Nagpa-palpitate na si Kyungsoo dahil pumasok ‘yong tip ng daliri ni Jongin sa bibig niya???

“Fudge sorry nalawayan tuloy kita!” Kyungsoo exclaimed and he clumsily fumbled to look for a clean tissue when he heard Jongin guffawing. “Ay wait ang weird pala pakinggan no’n!” The smaller male belatedly realized at ramdam na agad niya ang pamumula ng mukha niya sa hiya. _Go lang Soo palibing ka na sa pinakamalapit na sementeryo._

“You’re too serious!” Sabi ni Jongin na tumatawa-tawa pa rin. “It’s not like we haven’t exchanged saliva pa, Kyungie.” He added before winking at the wide-eyed Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo.exe stopped working.

Char! Pero grabe umakyat na yata lahat ng dugo ni Kyungsoo sa ulo niya habang chill lang na nakangisi pa rin si Jongin Kim.

“Kelan ba natin uulitin ‘yon?” Inosenteng tanong nito, but the devilish smirk painted on his face says otherwise.

“RIKKI!!!” Kyungsoo screamed in response, but his voice was drowned out by Jongin’s chortle.

\--

Mabilis na lumipas ang mga araw and before Kyungsoo knew it, Biyernes na. Nakapag-impake na rin siya ng mga dadalhin at hinihintay na lang niya ngayon ang sundo niya. Sabi ni Jongin ay ito na raw ang susundo sa kanya dahil nauna nang umalis ang pamilya nito noong umaga lulan ng chopper nila (big time talaga). Susunod na lang daw sila dahil may class pa si Jongin until 3 PM na hindi nito ma-cut dahil may presentation daw siya. Wala namang kaso iyon kay Kyungsoo dahil may tinapos din siyang paper na due on Monday. At least pag-uwi niya ng Sunday night ay wala na siyang iisipin.

Habang naghihintay dito ay panay naman ang tunog ng cellphone niya dahil sa mga texts nina Baekhyun at Loey. Nagpa-load talaga siya dahil binilinan siya ng best friend na mag-update rito from time to time.

Baekhyun:

Soo! Mag-iingat ka dun ha? Wag sasama sa di mo kilala! Wag ka rin masyadong lalayo kila Rix Kim! Baka mapagkamalan kang mayaman tapos ma-kidnap ka dun bih wala akong pangtubos sayo!

Baekhyun:

Wag mo kalimutan mag-text para sa updates! Pag may nang-away sayo sabihin mo lang sakin!

Loey:

KYUNGS!~ Pinapasok ako ni Sir Lay today, wala ka raw? San punta? Ano meron?

Napailing na lang siya sa kakulitan ng mga kaibigan.

Kyungsoo to Baekhyun:

Opo inay. Maga-update po ako palagi. Tsaka, ano namang gagawin mo kung may mang-away nga sakin dun?

Kyungsoo to Loey:

Oo, pasensya na Loey. May lakad lang ako.

Ilang sandali lang ay may reply din agad ang mga ito. Hindi na tuloy magkandaugaga si Kyungsoo sa pagta-type sa keypad ng cellphone niya dahil sa bilis mag-text ng mga kaibigan.

Baekhyun:

Maga-ala Darna ako para makalipad papunta dun! HAHAHA BaekDarna to save the day!

Baekhyun:

Jokes aside, wag ka papaapi ha? Reresbakan natin yan pag may nang-away sayo, Soo. Hindi kita pinalaking mahina.

Loey:

YIIIIE KASAMA MO SIGURO SI SIR RIX NO. May date si Kyungs! CANOLA OIL!!!!

_Jusko si Loey pati sa text ang ingay mag-type._ Tawa ni Kyungsoo sa sarili niya bago nagtipa ng sagot sa mga ito.

Kyungsoo to Baekhyun:

Oo naman, Baek. Thank you! Update kita agad inay hahaha.

Kyungsoo to Loey:

Ang ingay mo. Ingat ka mamaya.

Saktong pagka-send niya ng text kay Loey ay tumatawag na si Jongin. _“Kyungie, here na ako sa may kanto ninyo.”_ Bungad nito sa kanya.

“Uy sige! Two minutes pababa na ako.” Aniya atsaka agad na sinikop ang backpack na bitbit. Nagmamadali siyang lumabas sa apartment at ini-lock ito. Buti na lang na-double check na niya kanina na patay ang gas, gripo, at mga ilaw. Pati appliances niya (wow akala mo talaga marami eh electric fan at rice cooker lang naman ang meron siya), sinigurado niyang tanggalin sa saksakan.

Malaki ang ngiti ni Kyungsoo habang naglalakad papunta sa kanto. There was a noticeable spring in his steps at obvious iyon sa mata ng kahit na sino. Siyempre, nai-Google na niya at halos nasa tatlong oras ang biyahe pa-Batangas by land, and he’ll be alone with Jongin Rix Kim sa three hours na ‘yon! Kinakabahan siya pero mas lamang ang excitement ng ating bida dahil masosolo niya ang (happy) crush niya.

Pagdating sa kanto ay agad na namataan ni Kyungsoo ang pamilyar na pulang Civic Type R ni Jongin at higit na lumaki ang ngiti niya (kung possible pa ba ‘yon). Walang pag-aalinlangang binuksan niya ang passenger seat pero sa pagkagulat niya ay may nauna na pala sa kanya doon.

“Hey, Kyungie!” Bati ni Jongin. “Sorry, sa backseat ka muna. There’s a brat kasi na nagpumilit sumabay eh.” He said in fake annoyance pero halata sa mukha nito ang fondness.

The woman on the passenger seat jokingly elbowed Jongin. “You’re a meanie, Rix, sabi ko naman sa’yo may sched nga kasi ako kaninang morning kaya ‘di ako nakasabay kela mommy.” She pouted before looking at Kyungsoo. “Hi! Do you wanna exchange seats ba?” Offer nito at parang doon lang nagising si Kyungsoo sa pagkatulala niya.

“Ay hindi po,” sagot niya at mabilis na isinara ang passenger seat. He hauled himself inside the backseat, a heavy feeling settling on his heart.

“Before we go, I want to introduce you guys lang.” Baling ni Jongin kay Kyungsoo with a smile. “Kyungie, this is Krystal Jung, asungot sa buhay ko.” He introduced at agad siyang tinampal ni Krystal. “Joke! Childhood friend namin ni Sehun. Stal, si Kyungsoo Do, fake boyfriend ko.” Dagdag nito at nanlaki ang mga mata ni Kyungsoo sa gulat. Hindi niya in-expect na may iba pang nakakaalam ng setup nila.

Nilingon din siya ni Krystal sa likod and she immediately sensed his surprise. “Uy Kyungsoo, don’t worry!” She assured with a smile. “Your secret’s safe with me.” Krystal added with a wink.

“Don’t steal my boyfriend, Stal!” Jongin whined to which Krystal laughed. Ang ganda-ganda talaga nito. The photos of her that Baekhyun showed Kyungsoo in the past did not do her any justice. If Jongin Rix Kim is a god, then Krystal Jung is undoubtedly a goddess.

_Bagay na bagay._ Bitterela’ng wika ni Kyungsoo sa sarili.

“I’m not!” Krystal pouted in response. “Let’s go na, Sehun’s spamming me na sumabay with us. Baka magpadaan pa ‘to sa kanila.”

“No way,” sagot naman ni Jongin before lazily inputting their location onto the GPS. “We’ll go na ha, you good back there Kyungie?”

“Oo,” sagot na lang ni Kyungsoo na may pilit na ngiti.

“Alright, if you’re sleepy there’s a neck pillow d’yan na you can use.” Paalala nito. He was supposed to drive off when he noticed that Krystal’s seatbelt wasn’t in place. Walang salitang hinila nito ang seatbelt at siya na mismo ang nag-ayos para kay Krystal.

“Thanks Nini!” Anang babae bago ibinalik ang atensyon sa cellphone _. May pet name pa?_ The shorter male wanted to snort. “Pa’no ‘yong akin?” Mahinang bulong niya sa sarili.

Jongin turned to him. “You were saying something Kyungie?”

Mabilis na umiling ang lalaki. He didn’t even notice that he said that out loud! “Wala!” Kyungsoo vehemently denied. “Tara na.”

“Ni, let’s go to a drive-thru muna before going. I want McDonald’s nuggets eh.” Sabi ni Krystal nang magsimula nang mag-drive si Jongin.

“You’re delaying us even more!” Sagot ni Jongin. “The dinner starts at 7, and it’s already 4 pero we’re still here in Manila pa.”

_Tama Jongin,_ tango ni Kyungsoo sa sarili. _‘Wag kang susunod d’yan._

Krystal was unfazed by the rejection. “Please Nini?” Ulit nito in a child-like voice and Kyungsoo was so close to barfing. Wala namang ginawa si Krystal sa kanya at mabait din ito pero hindi niya alam kung bakit inis na inis siya sa pagpapabebe nito.

_Hindi ba naiinis ka lang dahil kay Jongin siya nagpapabebe?_

Jongin sighed. “Fine! But I’m blaming this all on you when we get there nang late ha.” He threatened before making a U-turn to a nearby McDonald’s.

Krystal only squealed in excitement bago nilingon si Kyungsoo. “How about you Kyungsoo? What do you want from McDonald’s?”

“Ah, busog pa ako. Nag-merienda kasi ako bago umalis ng bahay,” he lied. “Kayo na lang. Thank you sa offer, Ms. Krystal.”

“Just Krystal is fine!” She happily replied. “Ni let’s just get something extra, para if magutom si Kyungsoo later we’ll still have food.” Bilin nito sa driver nila for the day.

The tanned male only nodded, now queueing for the drive-thru. Nagtuturo na si Krystal nang mga gusto niyang i-order and the two continued bickering na para bang wala roon si Kyungsoo. Hindi naman niya in-expect na third wheel pala ang role niya today, akala niya boyfriend eh.

The other male closed his eyes with a small sigh. _Happy crush lang ‘di ba, Soo?_ He tried reminding himself para makumbinsi ang sarili na hindi siya dapat ganito ka-affected.

He can’t.

Not when the mere closeness and familiarity of Krystal and Jongin were enough to send his emotions into an overdrive. The fact that the actress-model was the other person that Jongin made out with the night they met wasn’t helping at all.

Tangina, ano ba namang laban ng isang Kyungsoo Do sa maganda, mayaman, at childhood friend na mino-momol occasionally na si Krystal Jung?

Hindi pa man siya nagsisimulang lumaban ay talo na siya. Wala naman nang ipaglalaban.

\--

The three-hour drive felt like an eternity to Kyungsoo. Buong trip ay nagpanggap lang siyang tulog pero kahit na nakapikit siya ay malinaw pa rin sa pandinig niya ang alingawngaw ng mga tawa nina Jongin at Krystal na sinusubukang hinaan ng mga ito dahil nga “tulog” daw siya.

A part of him wanted to just be sad about it and move on, because that’s the only thing he’s supposed to do, right?

_Last na talaga ‘to Kyungsoo ha,_ he castigated himself. _Pagkatapos nito ‘wag ka nang lumapit-lapit at makipag-close kay Jongin. Sasaktan mo lang sarili mo._

Sino ba naman kasing bobo ang magkakagusto sa fake boyfriend nila? Lalo na if the said fake boyfriend was smart, handsome, rich, and already has a Krystal Jung in their life. Kyungsoo feels like a circus clown while recalling his conversation with Baekhyun just a few days ago. “ _Paano ka ‘pag nahulog ka do’n? You’re setting yourself up for a heartbreak.”_

Kyungsoo humorlessly chuckled to himself. May bolang kristal yata ang best friend niya kaya nahulaan agad nito ang kahihinatnan niya.

“Hey, you’re awake,” pansin ni Jongin who glanced at him sa rearview mirror. “Sakto, we’re here na. It’s already 7:30.” Anito. “Are you hungry? We have a burger pa pero kanina pa ‘yan eh. We’ll have dinner na rin naman when we get there.”

He straightened himself. “Okay lang, ‘di naman ako gutom.” Sagot niya atsaka tumanaw sa labas. Papasok na sila sa gate ng resort at ibinaba ni Jongin ang window sa driver’s seat para ma-verify ng guard kung sino ito. Mukhang strict nga ang security dahil bigatin ang pamilya ng mga Kim, and Kyungsoo could infer na mukhang sa kilalang pamilya rin galing ang bride.

Nang makilala ng guard si Jongin ay maluwag na pinabuksan ang gate. It didn’t take them too long before he was parking the car on his designated spot. Sabay-sabay na silang lumabas ng kotse.

“Finally,” Jongin said as he stretched his limbs. “My legs are already numb.”

Habang kinukuha ng dalawa ang gamit nila mula sa trunk ay inobserbahan ni Kyungsoo ang paligid. Luxury cars lined up the parking area at rinig na niya ang kasiyahan ng sari-saring kwentuhan sa malapit. There were cabanas scattered across the beachfront and all Kyungsoo wanted to do was to be alone in there with his thoughts as he listens to the ocean waves.

Of course, hindi naman ‘yon posible dahil andito siya for one reason: to pretend to be Jongin’s boyfriend.

“You guys are late!” Si Sehun ang unang sumalubong sa kanila sa parking area. “Kayo na lang hinihintay.”

“Blame Stal.” Agad na sagot ni Jongin. Naisara na nito ang trunk at dalawang maliit na trolley luggage bag ang bitbit nito while Krystal was only holding her shoulder bag. Parang may kumurot na naman sa puso ni Soo pero hindi na lang niya pinansin. “She pestered me na mag-drive thru pa.”

“Tsk tsk, buti ‘di na ako sumabay sa inyo.” Sehun shook his head with a smile before ruffling Krystal’s hair. “Your fault pala eh!”

“Don’t gang up on me!” Protesta naman ng babae atsaka tumabi kay Kyungsoo. “Si Kyungsoo na lang kakampi ko here!” She huffed.

Natawa lang sina Jongin at Sehun dito. Kyungsoo cracked a smile as well dahil kahit na naiinis (read: naiinggit) siya sa babae ay hindi niya maipagkakaila na cute ito. “We’ll wash up lang Se, pakisabi susunod din kami agad.” Bilin ni Jongin sa kaibigan to which the latter only nodded.

“Bilisan ninyo.” Sehun reminded before walking back to the party.

On the other hand, Jongin led them to the strip of small beach villas behind the cabanas. Dumiretso ito sa villa number 1. “Let’s drop off all our things here muna, hindi ko pa kasi alam kila mom kung saan ‘yong villas ninyo. We’ll move your luggages later na lang.” Paliwanag nito before turning to Krystal. “Stal, we’ll go wash up first kasi alam ko mabagal ka kumilos. Baka ma-late na naman kami because of you.”

“Sabay kayo?” She asked, teasing.

“Gags no!” Agad namang sagot ni Jongin before glancing at Kyungsoo. “Although pwede rin naman.” Dagdag nito, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively at the shorter male who only blushed.

“Flirt ka Nini! Totohanan na yata ‘yan eh!” Krystal’s laughter echoed inside the villa. “Bilis, you guys go wash up na.” Anito atsaka umupo muna sa sofa and busied herself with her phone.

“Kyungie, go straight and then turn left, do’n ‘yong bathroom. I’ll use the one upstairs.” Paalam ni Jongin atsaka nauna na paakyat. Kinuha na rin ni Kyungsoo ang damit at toiletries niya before heading to the bathroom.

Nag-half bath lang siya dahil hindi naman siya nadumihan sa biyahe. Pagkatapos maghilamos ay nagpalit lang siya ng damit at agad nang lumabas. Pagdating niya sa living room ay nakaupo pa rin doon si Krystal na nagulat pa nang makitang tapos na siya.

“Ang bilis mo!” Anito at tumayo na bitbit ang damit. “If I’m not finished pa when Rix is done, mauna na kayo sa’kin ha? Thanks Kyungsoo!” She went straight to the bathroom that Kyungsoo just vacated.

Umupo naman siya sa sofa at nag-spray ng cologne habang naghihintay. Tinext na rin niya si Baekhyun para ipaalam na nakarating na sila sa venue.

About five minutes passed when he heard footsteps descending from the stairs. Pagkita pa lang niya kay Jongin sa may bugad ng staircase ay nahigit na niya ang kanyang hininga.

Jongin was glowing.

Hindi sure ni Kyungsoo kung sa mga mata lang ba niya iyon or talagang kumikinang ito. He thinks it’s probably the latter. Mas magnified lang siguro ngayon sa kanya dahil puta, he’s way past the stage of a happy crush.

_And yeah, maybe Jongin will break my heart._

The tanned male shot him a smile as he walked towards him. Kyungsoo was still holding his breath.

_And maybe that’s okay._

He’ll risk his heart just to see one more smile.

“You’re quick ah. Si Stal?” Tanong nito as he started styling his hair into his signature comma hairstyle that Kyungsoo likes the most. He briefly wondered kung ano bang point ng pagsasabing iyon ang favorite niyang hairstyle nito when in reality ay alam naman niyang magugustuhan niya ang kahit anong look nito.

“Ah, kapapasok lang niya sa bathroom. Halos magkasunod lang tayong natapos eh.”

“Alright, iwan na natin siya. Malaki na ‘yon.” Sagot naman ni Jongin before standing up, looking ready to conquer the world (and Kyungsoo’s heart).

“Let’s go na?” Aya nito, his palm opened in front of the other male as if asking him to take it.

Nang tiningnan lang ni Kyungsoo ang kamay ni Jongin ay ito na mismo ang humawak at nagsalikop sa mga kamay nila. “Boyfriend, remember?” Jongin’s lips stretched into a beaming smile.

The taller male squeezed his hand once before they stepped out of the villa. They were walking leisurely, walang pagmamadali sa mga hakbang kahit na sobrang late na sila para sa gathering. Heto na naman ang kabang bumabalot sa kanya at parang dinadaga na naman ang dibdib niya.

To Kyungsoo’s surprise ay huminto si Jongin halfway from the event venue. Tanaw na niya ang curtain canopies na nababalutan ng fairy lights at ang long table na halos puno na ng bisita at mga putahe.

“Bakit?” He asked.

“I’m right here, okay?” Jongin said, looking straight into his eyes. The tanned male confidently smiled and under the moonlight, he looked even more magnificent in Kyungsoo’s vision. Everything else were drowned out by Jongin Rix Kim’s smile. “You don’t have to worry. I’ll be by your side all throughout. Let me know when you want to leave na, ha?” Bilin nito.

Sasagot pa lang si Kyungsoo para magpasalamat when Sehun interrupted. “Fucking finally.” He exaggeratedly sighed which made the two of them look. Inaabangan na pala sila nito. “You can have your moment later pero for now, let’s go na. Hinahanap na kayo.” He added before walking back to the long table.

“Thank you.” Mahinang sabi ni Kyungsoo before gently tugging the other male’s hand, initiating to finally meet the latter’s family. Jongin immediately got the hint and matched his pace.

“Kyungsoo!” Boses agad ng ina ni Jongin ang bumungad sa kanila. Tumayo ito para lumapit sa kanila and the other visitors also halted their own conversations dahil sa curiosity kung sino ba si Kyungsoo. All eyes were literally on them. “You’re finally here! ‘Kala ko itinanan ka na nitong si Rix eh.” Biro nito na ikinatawa ng lahat.

“Naku Rix ha, baka makuha mo pa ang limelight kay Kuya Min mo!” Dagdag naman ng isa sa mga bisita.

“Muntik na nga po auntie, kaso kasama namin sa car si Stal kaya ‘di ko na tinuloy.” Sakay naman ni Jongin sa biro ng mga ito.

Kyungsoo also let out a nervous laugh of his own. Sa aura pa lang ng mga nakaupo sa long table ay halatang may sinasabi lahat sa alta sosyedad ang pamilya. Of course, the only familiar faces that he spotted were Mr. Kim, Jury na expressionless lang na nakatingin sa kanila, at si Jongdae na may amused smile na naman sa mukha. Iyon na ata ang default expression nito.

“Everyone, of course you know my youngest son Rix, and this is his boyfriend, Kyungsoo.” Proud na pakilala ni Mrs. Kim sa kanila. She turned to Kyungsoo. “Kyungsoo, those sitting at the head of the table are the ones we’re celebrating tonight. Si Minseok, eldest sa Kim cousins and si Soeun, ang lovely bride natin.”

Both Minseok and Soeun stood up to greet them with a smile on their faces. “Hi Kyungsoo!” They greeted. Bineso siya ni Soeun at kinamayan naman ni Minseok. “It’s nice to finally meet you. I’ve heard some things about you.” Anang groom.

Kyungsoo shyly smiled. “It’s nice to meet the both of you po. Nabanggit nga po ni Rikki sa’kin.”

“Look babe oh, he has a heart-shaped smile!” Soeun exclaimed in surprise habang napataas naman ng kilay si Minseok sa narinig na itinawag ni Kyungsoo kay Jongin. The eldest turned to look at his youngest cousin, intrigued.

“He’s teasing.” Tanging sagot ni Jongin who snuck a glance at Kyungsoo na ngayon ay na kay Soeun ang atensyon dahil pinanggigigilan nito ang ngiti ni Soo. Minseok spotted the gentle smile on his cousin’s face and now he was wondering if Jury and Jongdae were only messing with him when they said that Jongin will be bringing his fake boyfriend. The eldest could not even remotely sense anything fake between these two. Kyungsoo does look a little awkward, but he’s chalking that up to the fact na nasa meet the relatives stage kasi ito tonight.

Minseok knows how Jongin looks from a mile away. His youngest cousin _actually_ looks like he’s interested, not just physically but something else beyond that. He would know that look because that’s the same face he sees in the mirror when he looks at his own fiancée.

Muling napatingin si Minseok kay Kyungsoo. There might be something different about this guy, after all. True enough, Kyungsoo may be out of Jongin’s league because he wasn’t in the same crowd that they’re used to, but maybe he is exactly what Jongin needs.

A knowing smile was plastered on his face when he placed an arm around Soeun’s shoulders. “Babe come on, ‘di pa sila kumakain. They came a long way. Paupuin mo naman si Kyungsoo bago mo i-monopolize.” He joked.

“Oh my gosh, I’m sorry Kyungsoo! Eat muna kayo, I’ll ask the servers to bring a new batch of food din.” She said before leading them to their seats.

Hinayaan na ni Minseok na asikasuhin ng fiancée niya ang dalawa. He opted to go towards Jury and Jongdae na magkatabi lang din.

“Oy,” he tapped their shoulders to get their attention. Napatingin naman agad ang dalawa and a smirk appeared on Jongdae’s lips. “What do you think Kuya Min? ‘Di ba we’re right–”

“Stop pulling my leg, Dae.” He snickered. “Dude do you see how your brother looks like?”

Kumunot ang noo ni Jongdae but Jury decided to look at Jongin and Kyungsoo. Nakaupo na ang mga ito and their brother was asking the latter kung may iba pa ba itong gustong kainin. Ito pa mismo ang naglalagay ng dishes sa plato ni Kyungsoo. Napataas na lang ng kilay si Jury. Rix is the baby of the family at sanay itong pinagsisilbihan, not the other way around.

For once, mukhang nagkamali sila ni Jongdae.

He turned to his second brother who was still claiming that what they said earlier was true. “C’mon Jury, back me up here!” Lingon nito sa kanya.

“Look,” si Minseok. “Maybe initially, that’s the setup. Pero open your eyes Dae. Just try to observe your brother and you’ll understand.” Pagtatapos nito sa usapan bago bumalik sa pwesto nila ni Soeun.

“What the fuck was he going on about?” Baling naman ni Jongdae kay Jury.

Jury shrugged his shoulders before taking a sip from his champagne flute. “He might just be right.”

\--

Matapos nilang kumain ay umikot sila sa table. Hawak pa rin ni Jongin ang kamay niya habang ipinapakilala siya at nakikipag-kumustahan ito sa mga relatives nito. A lot of them were curious about him for some reason.

“Is it for real this time na, Rix?” Tudyo ng kaibigan nitong si Wonsik na relative ng bride. “First time that you brought someone sa family event eh. Laging sa gossip columns lang namin nalalaman kung sino na ba ‘yong bagong partner mo.”

“Huy!” Alma naman agad ni Jongin before glancing at Kyungsoo. “I don’t have an ex ‘no, ‘wag ka ngang mag-spread ng fake news.”

“Walang ex pero kung kani-kanino nali-link!” Singit naman ng kapatid ni Wonsik na si Dahyun. The younger girl turned to Kyungsoo. “Naku Kuya Soo, let us know when Kuya Rix makes you cry ha? We’ll resbak for you!”

“When talaga, not if?” Natatawang sagot naman ni Kyungsoo kahit na alam niyang may katotohanan sa sinasabi nito. _Don’t worry, Dahyun, matagal ko nang pinaghandaan na mapaiyak._

The group laughed. “Don’t scare Kyungie off nga!” Si Jongin. “Alis na nga kami rito, kung ano-ano sinasabi ninyo eh.” He said before tugging at Kyungsoo’s hand to make a move to leave.

“Ang clingy ni Kuya Rix, hindi ka ba makakaalis nang wala si Kuya Kyungsoo?!” Ani Dahyun. “We still want to kwento with him!”

“No.” Tanging sagot ni Jongin at humalakhak sa pagsimangot ng babae. “Let’s go na nga Kyungie!” Aya nito. Nagpaalam na lang din si Kyungsoo sa magpinsan.

Iilan pang mga kamag-anak ni Jongin ang hinintuan nila bago sila nakapunta sa mga magulang nito. “O sakto they’re here na.” Ani Mrs. Kim pagkakita sa kanila. Nakatayo na rin sa tabi ng mga ito sina Jury at Jongdae. “Your dad and I will go rest first, kanina pa kaming umaga andito. Don’t stay out too late na rin ha?” Bilin nito sa kanilang apat. “Maaga pa tayo bukas.”

“Yes mom,” sabay-sabay na sagot ng Kim bros. “By the way, saan pala ‘yong villa nina Krystal and Kyungsoo? Ando’n pa sa villa ko ‘yong stuff nila.” Tanong ni Jongin.

“Si Krystal do’n din sa villa ng parents niya, two rooms naman doon. Villa number 7 ba ‘yong kanila, Jury?”

“Yup ma.” Sagot naman nito. “Rix, just ask for the helpers na lang mamaya na maglipat ng gamit ni Krystal mamaya.”

Tumango naman ito sa kuya. “How about Kyungsoo, ma?”

“Saan pa ba, eh ‘di do’n din sa villa mo.” Mrs. Kim rolled her eyes. “Don’t protest na,” pangunguna nito nang makitang magsasalita pa ang bunsong anak. “I’ve seen the news, Rix, alam naman namin na if ever, it won’t be the first time that you’ll be this close. Basta no monkey business ha!” Dagdag bilin nito. “The assembly is at 6 AM kasi may picture-taking pa raw during sunrise.”

“Tita!” Came Krystal’s familiar voice. Lumapit ito kay Mrs. Kim at agad na nag-hug at beso ang dalawa. Yumakap din ito kay Mr. Kim. “Buti naabutan ko pa po kayo!”

“Ang tagal mo, nakakain and nakaikot na kami ni Kyungie. Buti ‘di ka na namin hinintay.” Jongin commented. The newcomer only shot him with a glare. “Kasi naman, pina-transfer ko na rin ‘yong things ko sa villa nila mommy!”

Nag-make face naman dito si Jongin. “Kids.” Si Mr. Kim. “Don’t argue na. Mauuna na kami ng mom ninyo. Enjoy the rest of the night, alright?” Paalam nito sa kanila atsaka umalis na kasama si Mrs. Kim.

“Ikaw ang mean mo ha!” Sita ni Krystal atsaka tinampal sa braso si Jongin. The latter responded by sticking out his tongue at his friend.

Kyungsoo felt like a third wheel once again. Hawak ni Jongin ang kamay niya pero pakiramdam niya ay out of place siya doon. Simple lang ang pananamit ni Krystal but her aura screams elegance and grace. Bagay talaga sila ni Jongin.

“O ayan, keep sticking out your tongue to each other, baka mamaya mag-momol na naman kayo d’yan.” Tactless na komento ni Jongdae.

“Yuck Kuya Dae!” Agad na react ng babae. “That’s just a few times tsaka we’re super wasted kasi no’n!”

“Maka-yuck ‘to, as if hindi ka nasarapan sa halik ko?” Sagot naman ni Jongin dito at nagtawanan silang lahat sans Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo wanted to leave. He has never minded being alone all that much, pero mas grabe pala ‘yong impact kapag nasa gitna ka ng mga tao pero pakiramdam mo mag-isa ka. In this place, with Jongin and Krystal mindlessly recalling their momol moments with Jury and Jongdae laughing, Kyungsoo has never felt more alone.

He lightly pulled on Jongin’s hand just enough to catch his attention. Napatingin naman ito sa kanya. “CR lang ako, Jongin.” Mahinang paalam niya atsaka hinila ang kamay niya mula sa hawak nito.

“Samahan kita?” The taller offered but Kyungsoo shook his head. He was careful not to move too much dahil sa isang maling galaw ay parang tutulo na ‘yong luha niya. “Hindi na. Thank you.”

“Balik ka agad ah?” Jongin said to which he only nodded to atsaka dumiretso na palayo.

His fragile heart needs a break, even just for a little while.

\--

“Saan pupunta si Kyungsoo?” Tanong ni Krystal nang mapansing lumabas ito.

“Bathroom.” Simpleng sagot ni Jongin.

“He wasn’t offended naman siguro that we talked about the momol ‘no?” The woman thoughtfully asked. “I mean… it’s all in the past naman.”

“Why would he be offended eh fake boyfriends lang naman sila?” Jongdae rashly commented.

Tatlong pares ng mata ang gulat na napatingin dito. “Jongdae Rikku Kim!” Jury called out. “What the hell is wrong with you?”

Nag-shrug lang si Jongdae. “What Jury? Looks like Krystal knows din naman about it.” He replied with no remorse.

“Wait, I thought hindi alam nila kuya, Rix?” Baling ni Krystal sa kaibigan na mukhang nagulat din.

“You guys knew?” Hindi makapaniwalang tanong naman ni Jongin. “Why didn’t you cut off my cards kung alam ninyo naman pala ‘yong totoo?”

Jongdae laughed boisterously. “Well, we were entertained by your little pretend skit kaya we decided to let you off the hook. We were just talking about this with Kuya Min and we were amused kasi you could have pretended you were together with Stal instead, baka mas naniwala pa kami ni Jury no’ng dinner.”

Meanwhile, hindi na natutuwa si Jongin sa direksyon ng sinasabi ng kuya niya. Kumuyom ang mga daliri niya at hindi niya na napigilan ang pag-igting ng panga niya. “What are you trying to say, _kuya_?” Nag-iba na ang tono ng boses niya.

Nagkatinginan naman sina Jury at Krystal. They know that Jongin was starting to get seriously pissed and Jongdae has to shut his mouth or else, magkaka-eksena pa rito sa pagitan ng magkapatid.

“Jongdae tama na ‘yan.” Pigil ni Jury rito, putting his hand on the former’s shoulder.

Si Jongdae naman ay hindi pa rin makaramdam. He couldn’t understand why the atmosphere suddenly seemed so tensed. “Wait, what’s wrong?” Naguguluhang tanong nito.

“Answer me, kuya.”

“Rix–” Simula ni Jury pero pinutol na siya ni Jongin. “No Kuya Jury, may gustong sabihin si Kuya Jongdae about Kyungsoo eh.”

“Wag kayo rito mag-away.” Jury firmly said. “Do’n tayo sa labas mag-usap. Don’t attract attention here.” Dagdag nito atsaka nauna nang hila si Jongdae. Agad namang sumunod si Jongin na nag-iinit na ang ulo at ang nag-aalalang si Krystal. Her friend wasn’t the type na mabilis mainis, mas pikunin pa nga si Sehun kesa rito kaya nagtataka siya na konting pitik lang tungkol kay Kyungsoo ay galit agad ito.

It gives Krystal the feeling that Rix wasn’t pretending, after all.

Nang makalayo sila sa kasiyahan ay nagsalita si Jongdae. “Teka lang, what’s wrong ba? Did I say anything?”

“Sabi mo it would’ve been more believable kung sinabi kong si Krystal ‘yung girlfriend ko kesa sa pagsasabi na boyfriend ko si Kyungsoo. What did you mean by that?”

“What? It’s the truth naman ah?” Tuloy pa rin ni Jongdae. “Kyungsoo is a nobody and Krys–”

Aamba na ng suntok si Jongin nang pumagitna si Jury sa kanilang dalawa. “Rix stop. Hindi pwedeng magka-bruise si Jongdae for tomorrow.” Hila nito palayo sa pangalawang kapatid while Krystal was holding Jongin back. “You shut up, Jongdae.”

“Kyungsoo is not a nobody, kuya.” Mariing sambit ni Jongin. “Don’t ever address him that way again.”

Jongdae was bewildered. “What the fuck, Rix? Teka, are you and Kyungsoo dating for real na?”

“Malapit na.” Jongin spat before walking away from the group.

\--

On the other hand, si Kyungsoo naman ay napadpad sa isa sa mga cabana sa tapat ng dagat. Alam naman niya na hindi siya kawalan sa grupong iniwan niya dahil wala rin naman siyang ambag sa kwentuhan ng mga ito. He’s better off here alone.

Tahimik lamang siyang nanonood sa alon ng dagat. Hindi niya rin naman ma-text si Baekhyun dahil iniwan niya ang phone niya sa villa. Isa pa, ano namang sasabihin niya sa kaibigan? Magsusumbong dahil napatunayan niyang ang layo ng buhay nila ni Jongin? Bakit niya pa isusumbong ‘yong katotohanan na alam nila noong una pa lang?

Kyungsoo could feel the silent tears rolling down his cheeks. Mabuti na lang at patay ang ilaw sa cabana kaya naman alam niyang walang makakapansin sa kanya doon.

Hindi niya lang in-expect na ganito pala ang kahahantungan ng happy crush niya. _First love_ , malinaw na wika ng isip niya. _That is the more apt term._ Jongin Rix Kim is his first love and first heartache.

Alam naman niya na walang pag-asa. Siyempre, Jongin Kim ‘yon tapos si Kyungsoo Do lang siya. The handsomest and prettiest faces in the country were linked to him, not to mention that all of them came from a prominent family. Siya? Sino lang ba siya? Just a bar server who had a fateful encounter with the god.

Baekhyun was right. There’s no other end to this but tears and heartbreak.

“Kyungie?” A familiar voice softly called out. The clashing of the waves could have easily drowned out the voice if Kyungsoo did not sense the presence of the newcomer.

Mabilis niyang pinunasan ang luha nang makitang humahakbang na papasok sa cabana si Jongin. Kyungsoo has to pretend he’s okay. He has to get through at least until Sunday and after that, he can mourn all he wants. Particularly because there will be a reason to grieve when he comes home– finally cutting all ties with Jongin Kim. Not that there much, really.

“You didn’t come back.” Unang sabi nito pagkaupo sa tabi niya. He can feel Jongin’s warmth shielding him from the cold breeze. He was thankful for these small moments; the quiet times wherein he could pretend that _they_ were real. The doe-eyed male could lull himself into the false pretense that in these tranquil instances, Jongin Kim was his.

No matter how minuscule those moments were, sapat na ‘yon sa kanya. It has to be enough, because otherwise, he has no business staking his claim on Jongin.

“Nagpahangin lang saglit.” Kyungsoo was proud that his voice did not shake as he kept his tears at bay. “Na-miss ko ang dagat.”

“It’s okay, I’ll always find you.” Jongin responded. The shorter male wanted to crush the hope that blossoms in his heart because he knows that the guy was just saying that. _Hindi siya dapat umasa. Wala siyang pwedeng asahan dito._

Kyungsoo only hummed in response. Nakatutok lang ang mga mata nila sa dagat.

“Let’s go to a beach uli next time, just us?” Biglang aya ni Jongin. “La Union tayo?”

The shorter male heaved a deep sigh. “Wala nang next time, Jongin.” He replied without looking at the other male. “Tapusin na natin ‘to after this wedding.”

He felt Jongin stiffen next to him. Kahit hindi niya ito lingunin ay alam niyang bakas ang gulat sa mukha nito. “Kyungie… why?” The other male asked in a disoriented voice. Parang hindi ito makapaniwala sa narinig.

Kyungsoo doesn’t know how to respond. Would it be okay to say that it’s because he likes him? That he’s falling for him and he’s damned scared to get hurt dahil alam niyang wala naman itong patutungahan? The vast difference between them makes his heart ache. Every inch of Jongin screams of everything that Kyungsoo is not.

Silence reigned between them. Kyungsoo couldn’t find the courage to be honest. How could he, anyway? Ayaw niyang mapahiya pa sa harap nito.

Jongin shuffled closer to him but he flinched in response. _This isn’t good._ He thought. _I might blurt my heart out on my sleeve if he keeps getting close._ “Jongin tama na please?” He pleaded, standing up. “Mauuna na ako sa kwarto. Saan ako lilipat–”

The shorter was unable to finish his sentence when Jongin grabbed hold of his wrist. “Kyungsoo,” he called out, his voice pained. “Let’s talk about this, please?” Malambing na dagdag nito before coaxing him to sit back down.

“Wala namang kailangang pag-usapan. ‘Di ba ito naman ‘yung pinagkasunduan natin? Na sasamahan kita dito sa kasal. Maghiwalay na tayo ng landas pagkatapos nit–”

“Why? Did I do anything wrong? Was I annoying? Am I clingy masyado like Dahyun said?” Tuloy-tuloy na tanong nito. There was urgency in his voice, as if afraid that Kyungsoo would suddenly up and leave.

Nang hindi sumagot si Kyungsoo ay nagpatuloy siya. “I’ll change that. I won’t text everyday. I won’t show up around you palagi.” He continued in a small voice as he tightened his hold on the shorter’s wrist. “Kyungsoo… fuck this is the first time I’ve felt this way and I don’t want to lose you. Sa’yo lang. Ikaw lang.” Jongin’s voice was practically pleading and Kyungsoo could not believe what he was hearing. “Give me a chance, please? Kahit as your friend. I… I just want to be around you, Kyungie.”

This time, Kyungsoo was the one rooted on his spot. He turned to look at the man beside him and he was met with Jongin’s honey brown orbs. The bronzed male was illuminated by the moonlight and for a moment, Kyungsoo was lost in him.

“Kyungie?” Jongin gingerly called out, pulling him out of his trance.

Kyungsoo swallowed thickly. “Jongin hindi ako nagbibiro.”

“Who said anything about joking?” Determinadong sagot nito. “I like you, Kyungsoo Do. I know we started out on the wrong foot, but I really want to get to know you more.”

The shorter male’s heartbeat sped up. Nakikipagpaligsahan ang lakas ng tibok ng puso niya sa tunog ng alon. “P–paano? Bakit ako?” He asked, confused. Nagsasalimbayan ang mga salita sa isip niya pero ‘yon ang unang mga tanong na gusto niyang malaman ang kasagutan. “Ikaw… si Rix Kim. You have everyone fawning over you. And I’m–” Hindi siya makaapuhap ng sasabihin. “I’m just Kyungsoo, Jongin.”

“You’re Kyungsoo.” Came Jongin’s immediate response. “Not _just_ Kyungsoo. Kahit ako, I’m not sure how it all started out. You… you made me feel comfortable. With you I can be the person I am. I’m ecstatic whenever we text or when I hear your voice.” He lightly chuckled. “And then I started getting pissed at the thought that there’s someone else making you smile. I want to be the only one who does that.” He stubbornly added.

Kyungsoo feels like he’s in a dream. Of all the people, Jongin chose him. Jongin _likes_ him. The once impossible thought has now materialized in front of him. “Ayoko nang gumising.” He unconsciously blurted out to which the tanned male fondly laughed in response. The latter cupped his face, eyes twinkling in amusement. “This is reality, Kyungsoo.” He murmured before bridging the gap between their faces, planting a soft kiss on the shorter male’s lips.

Kyungsoo’s eyes fluttered close, tasting the sweetness. The memories of the first time they kissed was still vivid on his mind. Jongin was still the same great kisser that he is, but something feels different.

This kiss feels innocent, unlike the lust-driven one they shared in the bar.

They were panting when they separated, one’s smile mirrored on the other’s face. They only stared at each other, lips sore from the smile stretching their faces and yet they cannot seem to stop smiling.

“Tara na?” Aya ni Kyungsoo. “Maaga pa raw tayo bukas.”

He stood up first and went out of the cabana with Jongin trailing behind him. The night has never looked this beautiful and he marveled at the scenery in front of him. Suddenly, everything was shining and he felt free.

“Kyungie.” Jongin called out. Nilingon niya ito and he was confused why the taller male was sporting a small pout. “Bakit?”

Jongin walked closer to him, grabbing his hand and intertwining their fingers together. A comfortable silence was between them as they started walking along the shore nang biglang magtanong si Jongin. “Won’t you say it back?” He whined, nagtatampo.

Hindi napigilan ni Kyungsoo ang halakhak. Jongin Kim is a big baby. _My baby_ , he thought to himself with kilig. “It back,” nang-aasar na sagot niya rito.

“Kyungie!”

“Joke lang!” Aniya bago huminto sa harap nito. With the sea, the stars, and the moon as their witness, Kyungsoo wholeheartedly smiled as he looked straight into Jongin’s eyes.

“I like you, Jongin Rikki Kim.”


End file.
